Special Delivery
by Ashleyder1
Summary: Chris gets a surprise when a U.S. Marshall delivers a young girl into his custody. WARNING: SPANKING of a minor.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary****: Chris gets a big surprise when a U.S. Marshall delivers a young girl into his custody  
**

**Warning:**** Spanking of a minor. If you do not like or approve of this PLEASE to NOT read this story. Some harsh language.**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own the Magnificent Seven characters and I am writing this just for fun, for no personal gain.  
**

**Disclaimer 2_: _I do not speak any of the foreign languages represented in this fiction and have used certain words found in online sources without an understanding of syntax, my apologies to anyone with a clear understanding of these languages.**

Special Delivery

The warm spring afternoon found all seven peacekeepers of Four Corners sitting comfortably in the saloon in various positions of repose. Things had been crazy enough last week to last everyone awhile so they were enjoying a slow day. Unfortunately the calm was not to last

"Let go of me, fils de pute!" a shrill young voice yelled out as two sets of boot falls could be heard approaching. JD sat forward a bit but none of the others moved noticeably though the ease of moments before was replaced with a ready tension.

A large man covered in trail dust with a gun belt slung low across his hips and a badge on his leather vest pushed through the swinging doors pulling a green-eyed girl behind him. She looked ready to kill and it seemed the U.S. Marshall was her target should she find herself in possession of a weapon. Briefly surveying the dark room, the Marshall made his way unerringly to the peacekeepers.

He met the eyes of the green-eyed leader, lazily reclined in the corner, his back to the wall. "You Larabee?"

"Yep."

"Good." He tossed two thick envelopes in front of the black-clad man. Then threw a small carpetbag on the table as well. "She hits, kicks, bites, scratches, and spits and she's all yours," he gave the girl a small push towards the table and then turned on his heal and headed out.

"Hey, wait a minute! What am I supposed to do with her?" The taciturn gunman demanded coming to his feet.

"My advice would be to take a switch to her backside first thing," the Marshall stated harshly before exiting.

The glare the girl aimed at the man's back gave the surrounding men chills as it bore an eerie resemblance to their leader's. She was dressed in black trousers and a shirt that had once been a white. Despite her masculine dress her facial features and cascading hair clearly declared her as female.

"My name's Vin. What's yer name kid?" The tracker offered.

"Torie," she answered curtly, then taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and took a few more steadying breaths. When she opened her eyes her entire countenance had changed to one of calm decisiveness. As he lazily shuffled a deck of cards, Ezra easily recognized the look of someone preparing to embark on a con.

"Gentlemen, that man is utterly insane," she explained with a soft southern accent. "He must've taken a bad hit to the head or something, because he dragged me across state lines to deliver me here for no reason. I will just gather my belongings and take the first stage back to my home." She picked up the carpetbag but before she could collect the envelopes, Chris picked them up.

"These have my name on them," he stated, his eyes delivering a piercing glare to the girl before him. No one present could possibly miss the resemblance between the two. The girl's honey and brown wisps of hair might have obscured her dirt smudged face but it was still evident.

"Care to explain that."

A sigh escaped her lips. Dropping the pretense she answered honestly, "My full name is Victorina Ysabelle," she pronounced the French name with a perfect accent then paused returning to her very American drawl, "Larabee. You know nothing about me Mr. Larabee and there is no reason for you to know more. You have a life to live here and I have one to get back to in New Orleans. When my mother died, I should not have been sent here."

"Mite young to be takin' off on yer own ain't ya girlie?" Buck queried with a sparkle in his blue eyes.

"I'm old enough to care for myself, sir," she answered the tall mustached man.

"Hell, ain't no one calls me sir, I'm just Buck. Buck Wilmington, it's a pleasure to meet ya little lady," he said sweetly, tipping his hat with a grin

Chris had taken his seat again and fingering the envelopes he considered his time with the lovely French singer in New Orleans. That had been before Sarah. Grabbing the whiskey in front of him he downed the glass. "You can't be more than twelve," he stated raising his eyes to meet the girl's, none too happy that she seemed to feel no compunction about lying.

The girl shrugged and refused to meet his eye. It was pointless to argue as he obviously had been there at her conception and he apparently had placed which one of his paramours was her mother.

"What are these letters going to tell me?" Chris demanded quietly.

"I can hardly say. I haven't read them. One is from my mother and the other from her solicitor. My suggestion is that you burn them both and let me leave. "

"Where are you so anxious to get to, young lady?" Josiah questioned.

The green-eyed girl sized up the large man with light-blue eyes before answering. "As I said before. I have a life to get back to in New Orleans. Mama was my only," she paused casting a furtive glance toward the black-clad gunman, "the only family I knew but we had a great many friends."

"Reckon, I best at least take a look at these," Chris stated.

"Alright, if you feel you have to. Maybe you can point the way to the bathhouse so I can clean some of this trail dust off while you read them."

"I would be pleased to escort you my dear," Ezra offered. Having watched the entire interaction, the gambler was certain there was something the girl was hiding and he thought it best not to leave her unattended.

Just as the girl opened her mouth to decline, Chris answered. "I'd appreciate that Ezra."

Torie offered both of them a glare, but hoisting up her bag she headed out the door with the well-dressed southerner.

"You okay, Cowboy?" Vin asked.

Chris nodded and tore open the smaller envelope. It was from Ysebella De Launey.

_My dearest Christopher,_

_I can only say that I am so very sorry that you are just now finding out that you have a daughter and that you should have to find out in this manner. Our time together was enchanting, but neither of us was prepared for it to be more. Though fond of one another we both knew that nothing could come of that fondness, which is why I chose not to tell you of your daughter. Years later I regretted my decision, but by the time I found you, you had married and I did not wish to intrude on your life. A few years ago, I became ill and the doctors told me that I would not ever recover, but slowly waste away. Once again I decided to seek you out, as Torie and I have no one else. Our few friends are not close, certainly no one I would entrust with my beloved daughter. At this time, I learned of the tragedy that had befallen you and your family and this gave me pause. Christopher, I am so very, very sorry for your loss. If you receive this letter, then I have died and was able to find no better solution for our daughter's care. Please, please show her the love she so desperately needs._

_Torie was a bright and loving child, but I am afraid that recent hardships have calloused my once exuberant little girl. She learned life's hard lessons too soon. She has always had such a good heart. I am afraid that those two facts combined have leaded me to a grave error in parenting. Seldom could I bring myself to discipline her and I am afraid I catered to nearly her every whim. Though honestly I can say she had very few. I know that ultimately this has not served her well, but alas…there is naught that I can do about it now. She is a good girl Christopher, though headstrong and stubborn…like her father. Take care of her._

_My love and apologies._

_Ysebella_

"Chris?" Buck queried when the blond-haired man threw the letter down without comment and poured himself another drink.

"Go ahead and read it."

Josiah picked up the letter and quietly read it out loud for Vin's benefit. Chris sipped his whisky and listened as the reality began to sink in. He was a father again. Some anger arose at the fact that Ysabella had never told him, but everything she said was true and he could not honestly fault her. There were so many questions left unanswered. Chris grabbed the second more bulky envelope and tore it open.

Within there was another letter, a fairly large sum of money, a birth certificate, and a property deed.

**Dear Mr. Larabee,**

**I must apologize for my inability to deliver this message and indeed your daughter to you myself as I had originally planned. I also apologize in the delay as it has taken a good six months to get this far. I was solicitor and friend to Ms. De Launey for a good many years. She wished for you to be given custody of your daughter, Victorina Ysabelle De Launey Larabee as well as all of her worldly assets.**

**I regret to inform you that Ms. De Launey's death was a violent one. She was murdered by a group of men that were never found. I further regret to inform you that Torie witnessed her mother's murder and was injured herself that night. I am afraid this violent event has had an extremely harsh affect on Torie and her personality. Though always a confident and headstrong girl, she has become nearly unmanageable.**

**She ran away from me three times while we traveled. Unfortunately I was struck with a fever and had to seek the help of the U.S. Marshalls in order to see her safely to you. I warn you, sir, though your daughter was once a most delightful child, she has become singularly minded. She wishes to find the men who killed her mother and exact revenge and no amount of reasoning has been able to turn her from this dangerous and utterly ludicrous pursuit.**

**Torie has shown herself willing to not only lie, but exact high degrees of deception in order to meet her goal. It is my belief that there is little she would not do at this point. I am afraid that her irrational pursuit even makes her a danger, which is why her gun and knives were taken away (Why on God's green earth, Ysebella allowed her to have them in the first place I will never understand). Under no circumstances would I recommend returning those items to her. I do, however, suggest that you watch her very, very closely.**

**If you have any questions or wish to contact me for any reason please feel free to do so. I have left my contact information below.**

**Sincerely,**

**John D. Williams, Esquire**

"Shit!" Chris exclaimed coming to his feet and making his way out of the saloon at a run. Giving each other surprised looks, his men were quick to follow him. Chris reached the bathhouse to find Ezra lounging unconcerned outside.

The southern gambler caught Chris's eye and taking the hint the black-clad leader slowed down. While pointing at the bathhouse with unconcern as if explaining the girl was occupied inside Ezra stated quietly. "Your daughter immediately vacated the bathhouse and quite agilely climbed atop the roof. She seems to be making her way toward the livery stable. I thought I would refrain from detaining her in hopes of determining her plan."

"Thank you, Ezra." The southern gentleman offered Chris a two-finger salute off the tip of his hat. "I'm afraid her plan might be to add horse-theft to assaulting a Federal Marshall," Chris growled. "We need to be careful. She's armed and totin' around enough hate and anger she might just hurt someone."

JD started to ask a question, but a preemptive cuff to his head from Buck quelled his curiosity.

Chris gave his men their assignments and slowly headed towards the building the girl now sat perched atop. He had decided to confront her directly and use the other peacekeepers for backup, but he took his time reaching the building to allow his friends to position themselves. His own anger raged at the horrors that his little girl had already had to face. His little girl. His chest tightened as he thought of Sarah and Adam, but he pushed the painful emotions back. He needed to stay focused on the task at hand and the little girl on that rooftop who needed him.

He released his breath slowly, stealing himself for the task ahead. Though he wanted nothing more than to erase the pain and anger from the girl's eyes he knew only too well she was not going to accept comfort or compassion easily. The look on the face of his twelve-year-old daughter was one he'd seen before…in the mirror. Chris wasn't quite certain how to deal with the wild child but he resigned himself that their first days together were probably not going to be the most pleasant for either of them.

Once he arrived at the building he paused. Confident that his men were positioned, he called up. "Torie, come on down off that roof."

No response.

"Little girl, you get yourself down here now, or my first fatherly duty is gonna be to tan your backside."

He was rather surprised when she shimmied down off the building without argument, landing resolutely on her feet and casting an angry glare in his direction. "I'm not afraid of you, and just so you know I'm way too old for that."

"Not by my way of thinkin'," he answered. "We need to get a few things straight and I think it best we don't discuss it right here in the middle of town. Let's head on over to the church," Chris suggested indicating the building tilt of his head.

The girl paused before heading slowly in the direction indicated, noting as she went that her father's friends seemed to be joining them from various locations as they walked. She had been right about the impossibility of escape once Chris Larabee had come looking for her. If her conscience hadn't given her so much grief over stealing a horse she could have been well out of town by now. Merde!

Chris threw open the door of the church motioned her forward followed her in the other coming in behind them. She stopped at the front and spun around to face him. "So what is it you wanted to say to me, _Daddy_?" Torie queried her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Chris's jaw clenched and he had to reign in his temper, reminding himself of all that the girl had been through. "First off I'll take this," he said reaching to pull her bag from her grasp.

"These are _my_ things," she growled, refusing to relinquish her hold on the bag.

"And apparently you're not to be trusted with all of them," Chris replied grimly, with a tug that caused the girl to let go and stumble back a step.

"Bâtard," she replied venomously.

Chris raised his eyebrows at that. "I may not know much French, but I do know what that means."

"Like I care."

"Guess that's something we're going to have to work on. But first, you and me need to get a few things straight. That Marshall may have put up with your shenanigans, but I won't. You try to hit, kick, bite, scratch, or otherwise injure me or any of these men and I personally guarantee you won't sit comfortably for a week."

"How _dare_ you threaten me! You have no right!"

"It's not a threat, little lady. And it so happens that I have a letter from your mama and a birth certificate that says it _is_ my right.

The girl's jaw clenched in barely controlled fury and her green eyes glared at the man before her. Chris steadily returned her gaze until she looked away, biting her cheek to keep from telling him exactly what she thought of him.

"Now I understand you've had a rough time of it, and I'm sorry for that, but you need to understand things are gonna be different now and they'll be a few rules you need to follow." Thinking of her earlier deception the elder Larabee's eyes hardened, "You don't lie to me. You do what you're told without argument. And you don't try running away."

"Go to Hell!"

Chris's lips lifted in a grin, "Thanks for reminding me. No more cussing either."

Torie just glared at him balefully, but did not retreat as he approached, his steps slow and deliberate. The spurs on his boots jingled in the silent sanctuary, doing nothing to dispel the tension. Stopping just in front of his daughter, the black-clad gunman gently cupped her face with one hand and tipped her head up. There was a pretty little girl hidden beneath all that rage and trail dust.

"You look like your Mama."

"She used to say I looked like you."

"I guess you look like us both. I'm sorry about your Mama, Torie."

The girl stiffened. "Don't," she said, breaking off a sob.

"Okay, I won't. Not now anyway. Except this, you are not going off after those men. It's suicide and it isn't what your Mama would have wanted. When you're ready to talk about it, we will. And we'll see if there's anything we can do to bring them to justice."

Tears formed in the girl's eyes but did not fall. As much as Chris wanted to wrap his arms around the his little girl and tell her to let it out he knew from her guarded stance that she would not welcome or accept his embrace, so he settled for placing a hand on her shoulder and offering a gentle squeeze.

"Now I want you to meet my friends. You've met Buck, Vin, and Ezra," he stated, indicating each man in turn in case the girl had forgotten. This is Josiah, JD, and Nathan." Each man offered the girl a greeting. "Now how about we go get you some food?"

"Can I have a bath first?"

"Well, now, I don't know about that. You had an opportunity and used it to try runnin' away."

"I won't this time," she mumbled.

Chris nodded. "You do, this time or any other, and I'll be giving you the rest of your baths personally," he stated sternly holding her gaze, "You understand me?"

The girl flushed at the very thought. "Yes, sir."

Later that night, Chris sat with Vin on the front porch of the boarding house in companionable silence smoking a cheroot. Earlier in the evening, Ezra and Buck had headed out to the Saloon, while the young Sherriff patrolled the town to make sure all was well before calling it a night. Nathan and Josiah were sitting inside deep in discussion about the spiritual culture of the slaves prior to emancipation.

"Reckon she'll try and skip out tonight?" Vin queried.

Chris shrugged. "Nate and Josiah are between her and the backdoor. We're out here. No real way to climb down from the second story window."

"Can't ride herd on 'er fer ever."

"Nah, but she needs time to simmer down 'fore she'll talk about it. Once she starts to talkin' then gets to thinkin', maybe she can be reasoned with. Right now she's too mad at the world to see reason."

Vin's blue eyes twinkled and he cocked a brow. "Think she'll stay outta trouble long enough fer all thet?"

"Hell no! But a sore backside will go a long ways toward settin' a kid to thinkin' too. Rather not do it but I'm guessin' I'll have to."

Vin chuckled. Torie was stubborn. Just like her Pa. If anyone could get her through this he figured Chris would be the one. Not that the gunman wouldn't have help. The tracker's blue eyes locked with Chris's green ones and an understanding passed between the two. The blonde gunfighter inclined his head, his lip lifting on one side. Larabee knew that in this as in all else, six men had his back.

A loud crack followed by a gasp broke the night's calm and the two men were up and off the porch in a flash. They rounded the building just in time to see Torie swing from her position on a limb at least twelve feet off the ground to a more secure one closer to the trunk of the big Maple growing beside the boarding house. A telltale broken branch now dangled limply at the level of the second story window.

"I'm gonna kill her," Chris growled.

For her part, Torie sat motionless in the crook of two sturdy branches, the rise and fall of her chest testament to the scare she'd just had. So absorbed in her close call, she utterly missed the presence of the two men. Once calmed, she proceeded to climb down the big tree, favoring her left wrist. When she got to the lowest branches she paused sizing up the five-foot jump to the ground. That's when her eyes met the infuriated gaze of her father.

Torie swallowed hard and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. The man's anger was palatable and aimed directly at her. Licking her lips she looked away trying to regain her resolve.

"Get your ass down here!" he ordered his voice low and threatening.

The girl jumped only to be caught in Chris's arms prior to reaching the ground. Cold green eyes assessed the scratches and bruises, noting one deeper cut running from her right temple to her ear. "Ya tryin' to break yer damn fool neck?" he demanded giving the girl a shake.

"No sir," she mumbled, avoiding his angry glare. He set her down and gave her a solid swat to her backside then picked her up again and carried her into the boarding house.

"I can walk on my own," she mumbled in embarrassment, though ceased any argument or struggle upon having the infamous Larabee glare leveled at her. She swallowed hard. This was not good. Not good at all.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE SEE CHAPTER 1 FOR WARNINGS AND DISCLAIMERS**

**Sorry for the short chapter, but it seemed a natural place to break.  
**

_"Get your ass down here!" he ordered his voice low and threatening._

_The girl jumped only to be caught in Chris's arms prior to reaching the ground. Cold green eyes assessed the scratches and bruises, noting one deeper cut running from her right temple to her ear. "Ya tryin' to break yer damn fool neck?" he demanded giving the girl a shake._

_"No sir," she mumbled, avoiding his angry glare. He set her down and gave her a solid swat to her backside then picked her up again and carried her into the boarding house._

_"I can walk on my own," she mumbled in embarrassment, though ceased any argument or struggle upon having the infamous Larabee glare leveled at her. She swallowed hard. This was not good. Not good at all._

Chapter 2

Torie silently watched as Nathan carefully finished wrapping her wrist. He had already washed her various cuts and scrapes, as well as bandaged the deeper one on her head. Having already reassured everyone that none of the injuries were serious, Nathan worked without disrupting the quiet tension in the room.

"There," the dark skinned man said gently. "Might be sore for a day or so, but I think you'll be just fine. No climbing trees or jumpin' outta windows for awhile, though, okay?"

The girl didn't answer, but rolled her eyes.

"Man just patched you up," Chris stated, his voice dangerous, "Don't you have somethin' to say to him?"

Not meeting her father's eyes, Torie quietly offered her thanks to Nathan.

"Now get your tail up to your room," the blond man growled.

Torie was quick to obey and her footsteps could be heard pounding up the stairs. Josiah winced when the door slammed, glad that the proprietress of the boarding house was a heavy sleeper.

"You gonna deal with her tonight?" he queried.

Chris nodded.

"Chris," Nathan started.

"Nathan she's more than got this comin'."

"Ain't arguin' that, but she's plum worn out and has just had a fright."

"Which is why it needs to be now before she's reinforced all those walls she has built up inside of her. Might actually get through to her."

Green eyes met gentle brown ones until Nathan finally gave a nod. Chris then looked at Josiah and finally Vin before exhaling forcibly and heading for the stairs.

Upstairs, Torie flopped onto her bed with a huff, unable to believe that she'd blown the perfect opportunity to escape. Tired and frustrated, the girl couldn't decide if she was more angry with herself or with Larabee. Fighting tears, Torie squeezed her eyes shut willing herself to be strong and not cry.

"Mama, how'd this get so messed up?"

Ysebella had told Torie about her father, years ago, explaining simply that he was a good man, but was unable to be with them. Her child's mind had made him bigger than life. As a little girl she would fantasize about meeting the man and about having a daddy. When her mother was diagnosed, everything had changed.

Devastated by her mother's illness, Torie's focus was steadfast on the parent that she knew and loved. Life became much harder as Ysebella became unable to work. They had to find a new home and in fact had to move several times, but the singer had assured her daughter that she had made investments that would carry them through.

Ysebella told Torie when she located Chris Larabee for the second time, and finally divulged the whole truth about their relationship. In her gentle French accent she had explained about the loss of his family and even discussed the possibility of Torie going to him. The girl wouldn't hear of leaving her mother. Then Ysebella was murdered. For Torie, nothing now mattered other than revenge.

The door opened and the girl sat up steeling herself for the inevitable lecture. She had heard it over and over in the past six months. Nothing this man could say would sway her, even though he was her father. Downstairs she had been intimidated by the black-clad man, but Torie strengthened her resolve. She wasn't afraid of him. She wasn't!

Chris entered the room and shut the door leaning up against it with his arms crossed staring at the girl on the bed. Her hair was a jumble of dark brown, light brown and honey blond and reminded him of her mother's. She'd cleaned up pretty, and if it weren't for the permanent glower on her face would be almost angelic.

"Are you going to start your lecture or just stare at me all night?"

Yeah, real angelic. Chris figured she wasn't ready to listen to a word he had to say.

"Neither."

"Well, then perhaps you'd leave so I can go to bed," she answered back smartly.

Chris's lip quirked. Kid really had no idea what she was in for. With slow even steps he approached the bed, taking his hat off and tossing it on the dresser as he passed. To her credit she didn't run or shy away, of course she had no idea what he had planned either. Upon reaching the bed he took hold of her uninjured right arm and pulled her up, taking the place she left vacant.

"What the hell!" Torie exclaimed pulling her arm to free it from the man's grasp.

He held tight and with a gentle tug pulled her across his lap, capturing her right hand at the small of her back, her injured left one secured between their bodies.

"You can't do this!" She screamed, finally realizing what he was about. Despite the stinging swat he'd delivered outside, she really had not anticipated this move.

Chris Larabee's answer was a resounding SMACK! Right in the middle of her rear.

"You Bastard!" She bucked and kicked for all she was worth, but the gun fighter held her easily.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Let me up!"

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Fils de pute! Je n'y crois pas! Tu es fou!?"

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Retournez à la pute qui t'a accouchée!"

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Okay, okay, stop," she gasped, unable to stop the flow of tears. Torie felt like her backside was on fire. She had never been so much as swatted before and had never expected to be punished like this. It really hurt!

"You ready to listen?" he asked.

She nodded, hoping he would finally let her up.

"You don't try to run away." SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! "You don't disobey me." SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! You don't do foolhardy dangerous things like climbing on roofs or jumping outta windows." He tilted her forward and landed several swats on the undercurve of her bottom. "And if you don't clean up your mouth and start taking a more respectful tone you're gonna find out if you like the taste of soap." Chris gave her a final volley of swats. "Do you hear and understand what I'm saying?"

Torie nodded her head vigorously, all the fight gone for the moment in her desperation for the painful spanking to come to an end.

He landed another swat. "I wanna be able to hear your answer."

"Yes, sir," she sniffed through her tears.

Standing her up in front of him, Chris looked the girl in the eyes, "I hope you do because this is nothing, and I mean NOTHING, compared to what you'll get if I catch you doing anything like this again."

He pulled her into his arms, planting a kiss on her tousled head. Torie remained stiff and unresponsive, more in shock than anything else. Despite the man's earlier threats she had never really expected him to spank her. No one ever had before.

"It's my job to keep you safe. You've got some pretty mixed up ideas in that head of yours and if you aren't careful, you're gonna end up getting yourself killed." With that he let her go well aware she was not going to accept any comfort from him at this moment. No speeches on what her mother would think. No admonitions about how good little girls should behave. No recriminations about how her actions affected all those around her. Just a very poignant warning.

A hand crept back to rub her flaming backside as she watched Chris head for the door. He turned, before leaving, "Best get some sleep, kiddo."

Torie stood watching the door in confusion for quite some time before plopping down on her bed, turning over quickly with a hiss. "Ow!" Her mind was reeling with the events of the day and most especially this evening. Tired beyond belief she closed her eyes for just a moment and was soon fast asleep.

Chris peeked in on her later and couldn't curb his smile. In sleep her face softened and she looked young and innocent like a little girl should. With quiet ease he removed her boots and squared her on the bed before covering her with a blanket. He blew out the lamp and then placed a kiss on her head, his heart constricting as memories of his son came unbidden. "Night, angel," he whispered hoarsely with tears in his eyes.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Please see Chapter 1 for Warnings and Disclaimers**

_Chris peeked in on her later and couldn't curb his smile. In sleep her face softened and she looked young and innocent like a little girl should. With quiet ease he removed her boots and squared her on the bed before covering her with a blanket. He blew out the lamp and then placed a kiss on her head, his heart constricting as memories of his son came unbidden. "Night, angel," he whispered hoarsely with tears in his eyes._

Chapter 3_  
_

When Torie awoke with a start the morning sun was shining through her window. She stretched surprised to have slept through the night. Usually, she was awakened by nightmares. She pushed the covers aside and paused as the events of the past evening flooded her waking mind. One hand went to rub her backside but the sting had faded completely while she slept.

She put her boots on, only too aware that someone had been in to remove them and cover her with a blanket. Then she moved to the window and noticed the broken tree branch dangling, a morbid reminder of her failed escape attempt, as if she needed one. Opening the window, she looked down to see the bundle she had lowered the night before, hidden safely behind the bushes. Hopefully Chris would not notice anything missing before she had another chance to get away.

With a heavy sigh, she shut the window. Another chance was going to be hard to come by. Torie moved from her dresser and poured some water in the basin to wash her face, then brushed through her tangled hair. The past months were a blur of unreality while last night shone in vivid contrast. Chris Larabee had honestly seemed concerned for her safety and had made his point with alarming clarity.

For the first time since attending her mother's funeral Torie's determination waivered, just ever so slightly. A small voice inside her head told her that if anyone could keep her from her quest for revenge it would Chris Larabee. The girl yanked angrily on a knot in her hair. Who did he think he was? As if bedding her mother actually made him anything to her!

Shame colored Torie's cheeks. She owed her mother better than to think like that. In fact if she closed her eyes, Torie could hear Ysebella imploring her in a soft French accent to do her best to build a relationship with Christopher when she was gone. To be a good girl for her "Papa." Of course that was when they thought the lovely singer would die quietly in her bed. Before those bastards had beat the life out of her gentle mother. Torie's eyes snapped open, the rage quickly returning.

She heard a knock at the door and then she watched in the mirror as Chris entered.

"Heard you, stirring," he paused. He never had been a man of many words, and that made situations like these all the more difficult. "You want to talk about last night?"

Her eyes narrowed and she turned to give the man a look of affronted contempt. He had spanked her! Kept her from leaving so that she could go hunt down the men that killed her mama and then spanked her!

Chris cocked an eyebrow, but she didn't answer other than to set down the brush and walk past him and out the door. That would be a definite "no". The angelic girl was gone once again replaced by the snarling hellcat. Lord help him!

"Thought we would go get some breakfast at the restaurant," he stated, his long strides quickly catching up to Torie.

She continued to ignore him, eyes straight ahead.

"Mornin'," Vin greeted the two as they walked into the street.

"Morning, Vin. We're headed for some breakfast, care to join us?" Chris answered, while Torie stonily refused to acknowledge the greeting.

"Thet sounds right nice," the tracker nodded falling in beside the two after he and Chris shared a look, all that was really needed for the two to communicate. "How'd ya sleep, Torie?"

Silence.

"Man asked you a question," Chris growled. He understood that she was none too happy but he was not going to let her be so rude as to ignore a direct question from someone who was just trying to be friendly.

She wanted to turn a deaf ear. Really she did, but before she could stop herself Torie mumbled, "Fine, than you."

"Glad to hear it."

"Mr. Larabee!" a lady's voice could be heard calling. "Mr. Larabee!"

Chris paused, wishing he could have at least had a cup of coffee first. Not that the owner and operator of the _Clarion_ wasn't a fine woman and good friend, but with the mood his little girl was in right now his preference would have been to postpone this introduction. Not to mention that the newspaperwoman had a penchant for asking too many questions.

His hand dropped to caress the back of Torie's head, then came to rest gently at the base of her neck, before stepping closer to her and turning toward the approaching businesswoman. Torie found the gesture oddly comforting, though she couldn't imagine why. Her eyes darted suspiciously to the unknown blond closing the gap between them.

"Chris, I heard-" the woman pulled up short when confronted with the blatant animosity radiating from the green-eyed youth. "Well," she said with a smile for the child, hoping to dispel her obvious distrust. "That you had a visitor from out of town."

"Mary," Chris said tipping his hat. "This is my daughter, Torie," he explained with unreadable calm, "Torie, this is Mary Travis."

Mary held out her hand, "Welcome, to Four Corners, Torie."

The girl looked at the proffered hand, wondering what this woman was to Chris and then wondering why she cared. There was an awkward moment before Chris cleared his throat meaningfully. Feeling his soft hold tighten uncomfortably at her neck, Torie decided this wasn't a hill to die on and took the woman's hand, "Nice to meet you, Mam."

Well able to see the questions swimming in Mary's pale green eyes, Chris determined to keep this interaction short. "I'm just taking Torie over to have some breakfast. We'll see you around, Mary." With that he strode off not even giving the woman a chance to get started.

Torie managed to put away a healthy breakfast. One thing she had learned with her multiple escape attempts was that you never knew when and where your next meal might come.

"Didn't thet Marshal feed ya?" Vin quipped.

Her mouth full of food, Torie just shrugged. Both men were rather surprised when she deigned to answer after swallowing. "He was pretty het up to get here and be rid of me. Didn't take time for hot meals much the last few days."

Vin grinned. The girl certainly had spirit. He'd give her that. There was a wild element to Torie that he could really relate to. One he guessed had less to do with adverse life experiences and more with her true nature.

The door to the restaurant opened, and Torie almost choked when the object of their conversation entered. She had thought the Marshall would be out of town as fast as his horse could carry him. Apparently a warm bed and a hot meal had been too much to resist after his harrowing ordeal.

Much to her consternation, the weathered lawman headed directly for their table. He looked no happier to see her than she did to see him, but stopped no more than a foot from the table. "Understand you wanted to see me before I left town."

Larabee stood, eying the other man as if trying to take his measure. He nodded and extended his hand, "I wanted to say thank you for delivering my daughter safely to me. I know it was no easy task."

Torie snorted. By thwarting her efforts to escape, the Marshall had solidly pitted himself as her enemy and she would never think of him as anything else. In her mind he had justly deserved everything she had done to him.

Ignoring the girl, the Marshall took the peacekeepers hand, "Thanks. I'll admit that I don't envy you your job none."

"Torie," Chris's green eyes hardened, "You owe the Marshall an apology."

With a loud scoff she shook her end, "Problem is, I'm not sorry."

Grabbing her arm and dragging her from her chair, Chris growled, "You will be, if you don't apologize." He drew the girl in front of him so that she faced the Marshall, placing a hand on each of her shoulders.

She crossed her arms resolutely, shooting daggers at the lawman she faced. "I won't do it."

Not noting the missing pressure on her right shoulder until too late, Torie was astonished at the resounding SMACK that coincided with the immediate burn in her backside. She started to turn only to be held in place by the return of Chris' s hand to her shoulder. "You will unless you want a repeat of last night," he whispered in her ear.

Red faced, Torie looked up at the Marshall who did not bother to mask a satisfied smirk. Green eyes glared with hate at the man, but the last thing she wanted was to grant him a show he would undoubtedly find most entertaining. Not to mention that she was in no hurry to experience last night's discomfort again.

"I apologize for my behavior while we traveled together," she finally conceded.

The Marshall nodded, then met Chris's steady gaze. "Good luck," he said before taking his leave.

"You made that harder than it needed to be," Chris said, releasing his hold on Torie.

She pulled away from him, wishing she dared to say exactly what she was thinking. Wary of his recent threat, however, she kept her mouth shut.

Conscious of the curious onlookers, Chris settled the bill and led the way out of the public establishment. So much for a pleasant breakfast. When they reached the corral at the livery he stopped to lean against the fence watching a young sorrel prance around. Vin held back giving father and daughter some space.

"Torie, I know you are filled with a whole trough full of anger right now, and you have a right to be. It isn't right what happened to your mama, and it isn't fair. I know some of what you're feelin' but if you don't let some of that hate and anger go it will eat you up inside until there's nothing but a shell left." He turned to look at her, surprised to see the tears in her eyes.

"You do not know what I'm feeling," she said, her southern drawl more pronounced with the emotion in her voice. "Do not pretend you do."

"Bit more than three years ago, I lost my wife and son in a fire."

"They weren't murdered."

"The fire was set intentionally and the crazy woman who paid to have it done, well, she's still out there."

Torie's eyes widened, "I didn't know. I'm sorry," sympathetic tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Spent a lot of time wallowing in anger, not really living, not really caring if I died," he paused, unwilling to get overly graphic with the girl. If truth be told the gunman had climbed into a bottle, not caring who he hurt, be it himself, his friends, or unwitting strangers. His hair trigger temper had cost the life of more than one man and though they might have been termed fair fights, Chris knew that most could have been avoided.

"Torie, I am not trying to say I know exactly what you've been through. One person can't truly know another's pain, but I do have some notion of it. I know you're scared of life without your mama, but the bravest thing you can do is to keep on living." This wasn't the first time Chris had spoken those words to a hurting child. He only hoped Torie would eventually recover as well as Billy Travis had.

He reached out to wipe a tear from her face and then impulsively moved forward to pull the girl into his arms. She didn't resist, but clung to him and cried like there was no tomorrow. Months of grief and loneliness, of trying to pretend she was older than the twelve years she could claim, poured out of her. Finally, her tears subsided but she just held on, enjoying the comfort.

"You want to talk about it?"

"No," she whispered.

"That's okay."

"This, this doesn't change anything," she said, her voice trembling as she pulled away from him with some reluctance. "I'm not giving up."

Chris smiled down at her, "You're not, huh? Pretty stubborn aren't ya?"

"Mama said I got that from you."

"Reckon ya did," he nodded. "Just remember the rules still stand." Torie rolled her eyes, but chose not to comment.

***

Two days later Torie had made no overt attempts at escape, although she had made a habit of slipping away only to be found out to have the most innocent reason. Chris knew she was playing games and testing the seven peacekeepers' attentiveness, but he let it slide. Really it almost became a game.

Of course last night she had pushed her game a little too far when she had snuck out on Buck and no one had been able to locate her for an hour. The girl had been positively livid when Chris had insisted she spend the _next_ hour facing at a corner, but had swallowed her vituperative words when he suggested she could be sitting far less comfortably.

Today Chris had left Torie at the church with Josiah while he went to have a talk with Ezra about the land deed Ysebella's lawyer friend had sent to him. After a few attempts at light conversation, the former preacher allowed the girl her silence. She seemed more settled than when she first arrived in Four Corners and the last thing he wanted to do was to get her riled again.

Before Josiah finished patching the section of wall he'd started on, Nathan had shown up asking if the girl wanted to stretch her legs and maybe get a snack. Buck and JD were sitting outside the hotel when they approached, Buck's long legs stretched out in front of him.

"I'm jest sayin,' Buck, that, well I don't know it surprises me is all."

"Hell, JD, you think he got the nickname Bareback Larabee, just because he was a damn fine bronc buster?" Buck looked up only to meet Torie's green eyes. "Well, you'd be right about that," the mustached man finished with a cough.

Torie rolled her eyes. "I might have been born in the dark, Buck Wilmington, but it was not yesterday." JD and Nathan laughed heartily.

"We miss somethin' funny?" Chris asked stepping onto the boardwalk with Ezra at his side.

"Buck was just tellin' us about how you got your nickname," Nathan explained.

Chris's eyes widened as he looked first at Buck then meaningfully at Torie and then back to Buck again.

"Now Chris," Buck started, raising his hand to forestall the blond gunman, "Ain't nuthin for you to be concerned over. Just talkin' about how good you are at breakin' a horse."

"Mmm. Hmm. Told you before, Buck, my past's my own," the leader of the seven warned, his voice stony.

"Aw dang, Chris" Buck started to say but stopped when he noticed the smile spreading across his friend's face. "You old dog!"

"Chris!" Joisiah's voice broke in as he came at them at a run. "Old Mr. Braxton's at it again. He's got the ranch hands pinned down in the bunkhouse this time."

Larabee ran his hand through his hair and swore. The man hadn't been right in the head since he'd lost his wife and when he started drinking, inevitably bullets started to fly. His aging mother usually sent someone for Chris since he was the only one able to talk the man down.

Nathan shook his head, "He can't be allowed to keep this up, Chris. He's gonna end up killin' someone."

"Yeah, I know. We'll bring him in this time."

"Vin headed out to visit Ko-Je this mornin'," Buck noted.

"Nate, you best come in case someone's been hurt. Josiah, Ms. Ruth will need you there for once it's all said and done," Chris said, knowing that the religious woman would take comfort in the former preacher's company. "Buck, you best come along too." Chris turned to look at Torie, speculatively. "JD take Torie over to the jail and lock her up in a cell."

"WHAT?!" the girl demanded.

Chris turned to his daughter with an icy gaze. "Went to show Ezra that property deed of your mama's and found a few things missin'. We'll talk 'bout that later.

Ezra," Chris turned to the confidence man, "Go with 'em. Make sure she doesn't con JD into letting her out."

"Those are _my_ things. You can't lock me up like a criminal!" Torie yelled at him as JD took her arm.

"Behave yourself, angel," Chris said as he turned to go.

***

An hour later a very unhappy Torie, sat arms crossed glaring at the young Sheriff. Ezra had gone to get them some lunch and poor JD had tried unsuccessfully to draw Torie into a conversation. A sigh of relief passed the young man's lips when he saw the door to the jailhouse open, but his brown eyes registered surprise when it was Mary Travis who opened the door.

"Hi, Mz. Travis," he stood to greet the woman, removing his bowler hat. "What can I do for you?"

The blond woman's eyes went from JD to the cell where Torie sat on the bed. "JD, why is that _child_ locked in a jail cell?" she demanded.

"Ah, well, Chris's orders Mz. Travis," the dark-haired young man stuttered uncomfortably, shifting from foot to foot.

Mary's look was incredulous, "Why on earth would he do that?"

"Well, ah, ya see, she's kinda got it in her head ta seek revenge like on the men that killed her ma, and keeps tryin' ta sneek off ta do that," JD explained in a rush.

A quiet sobbing could be heard from the cell. Torie had brought her knees up to her chest and had her head buried in her hands, crying.

"Oh, dear," Mary said moving to the bars. "Sweetheart, are you alright?"

The girl raised her head, tears streaming down her face. "I'm scared and I miss Mama," she wailed convincingly. "I'm sorry for trying to run away, but I, I, I was just so confused. I don't want to be locked up in jail forever. I just miss my mama."

"Of course you do, sweetie. JD open this door at once."

Before JD could even reply a loud deliberate clapping could be heard at the doorway and all eyes turned to Ezra. "That was a brilliant production, my dear! You are a born thespian."

"Ezra, I do not know what you are getting at but I demand that this girl be released into my care at once."

"I mean, my dear Missus Travis, that young Torie has just played you like a fine violin," he drawled. "And although staying in your good graces is indeed something for which I ordinarily strive, neither myself nor the good Sherriff are likely to risk our lives for yielding to your demands."

Mary turned back to the sniffling girl, uncertainty in her eyes. Torie looked utterly distraught. Surely that couldn't all be an act. Still, she supposed Chris must have a reason for locking up his own daughter. "I'm sorry, Torie. I will definitely be speaking to your father when he returns."

When Mary left, Torie dried her eyes and gave Ezra a look that might have frozen the river in mid-summer. "You are going to regret that, fancy man."

"Not as much as I would have regretted explaining your absence to Mr. Larabee."

Late in the afternoon, JD had just returned from stretching his legs and Ezra went to answer a call of nature. The young Sherriff was literally scared out of his seat at an ear piercing scream from Torie who was now standing with her back pressed against the bars a look of pure terror on her face.

"What is it?"

"A rat."

"What?"

"A rat just ran under the bed."

"Oh, ain't nuthin' ta git all worked up over," he said grabbing the keys and moving forward.

"Haven't you ever heard of the plague? I've read about it. It kills people in less than a day, and it's spread by rats."

JD's back stiffened and he swallowed hard, reaching for his gun. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it. He unlocked the door to the cell and pointed his gun at the bed, approaching slowly. "Which side is it on?"

"The one by the pillow," she answered, her voice trembling.

Taking another tentative step JD was caught completely off guard when something hit his gun hand, making him drop his weapon. He spun around only to see Torie closing the cell door, and removing the keys from the lock, his pearl-handled revolver in hand.

"I am truly sorry about this, JD, but I am going to need to borrow your gun for a short time."

"Torie ya don't wanta do this."

The girl was already gone. Time to take care of Ezra before she retrieved her own weapons from behind the bushes at the boardinghouse. Then she'd be riding out on the card player's horse – she had warned him she'd be getting even and it really was just a loan after all.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**PLEASE SEE CHAPTER 1 FOR WARNINGS AND DISCLAIMERS**

**CHAPTER 4  
**

Ezra hadn't taken two steps toward the jail before he heard the distinctive sound of a pistol being cocked behind him. His hands automatically raised above his head.

"There's no need for you to turn around, Mr. Standish. We are going to take a nice quiet little walk to the livery stable," Torie explained in her soft southern drawl.

"I don't believe for one moment that you would kill me, Torie," the card sharp answered as he started to turn around.

"There are plenty of places I can shoot you without killing you," she replied coldly as she pointed JD's short-barreled colt at Ezra's back.

Ezra stopped to consider not only her words, but also the tone in which she spoke. Though he didn't think the girl would shoot him, he had read the letter from Ysebella's solicitor and was aware that she might do nearly anything to accomplish her goal. Not confident that the odds were in his favor he stilled his movements and did not turn to face her, deciding to focus on persuading the child to see reason.

"Mr. Larabee is going to be extremely displeased when he returns to town. If you put down that gun and stop this foolishness, I could be persuaded to plead on your behalf," he tried in his most convincing drawl.

"It won't really matter because I don't plan on being here when he gets back. Now we're going to go get your horse."

"Don't you think someone might notice that you are holding me at gunpoint?"

"Chance I'll have to take," she said. "We'll walk behind the buildings. When we get there I'll put the gun down, but you try anything and I swear I'll start shooting. You don't really want someone to get hurt do you? Even by accident?"

Ezra sighed. She had a valid point. A twelve-year-old yielding a loaded weapon was unreliable at best and potentially downright dangerous. Perhaps getting her out of town and away from innocent bystanders would be for the best.

"Very well, you shall have my utmost cooperation. However don't you think Yosemite will find it odd? Saddling up my horse and sending you off alone?"

The girl scowled. "I guess you'll be coming with me."

Ezra smiled. Like taking candy from a baby.

Not thirty minutes later the two were riding out of town, having stopped at the boarding house and retrieved Torie's weapons from their hiding place behind the bushes. The girl rode behind Ezra, wishing all the while she could just shoot him. The man never shut up. He had quite deftly pointed out each and every flaw in her 'ill-conceived plan'. When the road took a turn near a stream where there was a nice copse of trees Torie ordered a halt.

"I'll be going on alone from here. Take off your gun belt," she ordered. "Now that fancy jacket and the pea shooter up your sleeve." Ezra slowly complied, watching her surreptitiously while he did so. "Now your boots and your shirt."

"Why on earth-"

"Just do it." Torie figured that she'd leave the clothes a mile or so up the road. The southerner would be slow making his way along half dressed and without boots. Even once he reclaimed his things, he would still have to walk all the way back to town. That should give her a good enough head start.

Noting that the gambler wore more modern two-piece undergarments rather than the more common union suit, Torie insisted he strip to his drawers. Not that doing so didn't leave her red-faced. She had never seen a man in such a state of undress. Her mother would be appalled!

"Now, my dear, you can't possibly expect a gentleman to removed his trousers with you watching," he smiled his gold tooth flashing.

She brought the gun up but taking advantage of her distracted stated, Ezra quickly stepped forward and grabbed her hand lifting both up high in the air. The gun went off before he handily snatched it out of her hand. Torie stepped back in surprise, while the southerner glared at her. "You, young lady, are in quite a bit of trouble."

Glaring back, Torie moved for Ezra's horse, but he intercepted her with ease. "I don't think so, darlin'. This little game of yours has gone on quite long enough."

"Lâcher-moi! Fils de pute!" Torie swore angrily.

Both stilled, however upon hearing horses approach. As the three men drew near it became obvious that one of the three was a prisoner. Ezra stiffened and when Torie looked closer she realized that one of the men was her father's friend, Vin. Her eyes narrowed, the men with him weren't lawmen, that was for sure.

"Heard a shot fired," the larger of the two men stated, his small black eyes looking back and forth between the half-dressed man, and the little girl at his side.

"There was a snake," Torie lied smoothly. "I, I picked up the gun and tried to shoot it."

"You from around here?" the shorter, bearded man demanded.

"No we are just passing through," Ezra fabricated. "We stopped to refresh ourselves in the stream as our funds are too scant to afford us proper accommodations at the town nearby. Yourselves?"

Vin remained quiet and still but his blue eyes danced with humor at the sight of the half-dressed Ezra several miles from town. The tracker couldn't wait to hear this story and he wondered where everyone else was.

"Has that man done somethin' bad?" Torie asked wide-eyed, when the men seemed in no hurry to answer Ezra.

"Yeah, little girl he has. Killed a man in Texas."

A quick intake of breath gave the audible illusion of surprise, "Are you lawmen?"

"Nope, jest takin' him in fer tha bounty," the short one replied before spitting on the ground.

Torie didn't know much about her father's friends, but as she took in Vin's battered appearance, his head bleeding from what looked like the graze of a bullet, and considered his rather disgusting captors, she decided if she were betting on anyone's character it would be Vin's. The bounty hunters sent a chill up her spine, and the men that killed her mother came to mind. These weren't those men, but they were cut from the same cloth and a familiar sense of loathing turned in her stomach.

"Is that right? Did you kill someone, mister?" she asked, keeping her voice light and childlike, despite what she was feeling inside.

"No. But there's some thet think I did."

"Torie, perhaps we had best let the gentleman be on their way," Ezra warned. "They are probably anxious to get into town and get their prisoner safely behind bars so that they can relax for the night."

The small bearded man shook his head, "We ain't stoppin' in thet town. Word 'as it he's got friends there."

"It's kind of funny," Torie said, "Them taking him to Texas for a bounty, and you taking me to Texas for a reward."

"Torie-" Ezra started with a shake of his head.

"Reward?" the larger, more quiet of the two men asked.

"I was taken against my will. My family has offered a reward for my return."

"Her father is a friend of mine so I am taking her to him," Ezra was quick to interject.

"Out o' tha goodness of yer heart, no doubt," the short man said with a big smile, revealing crooked, tobacco stained teeth.

"Where about in Texas?" the dark-haired rider wanted to know.

"Ranch near Palo Duro Canyon," Torie answered without pause, causing Vin's brow to furrow, wondering why the girl might know that location.

"Hell that's nigh unta where we're headed," the short man laughed, ""What ya think 'bout thet, Jim?"

"How much is the reward?" Jim asked without answering his comrade.

"One thousand dollars."

Ezra kept his best poker face, but was ready to strangle the young Larabee. Not entirely sure what game she was playing, but clearly seeing that she was angling to go along with the men, he was uncertain where he was going to fall into this little scheme. He had hopes it wasn't dead, as these men did not appear overly scrupulous.

"It seems we might be in the position to help one another," Jim started. "Dangerous country round about here. We'll see you safely to her home and you split the reward with us."

"How could I refuse such a generous offer," Ezra replied, inclining his head, well aware that the two men had no intention of sharing the fictional reward with him. "Emmett Stimpson, at your service."

"I'm Jim Butler. He's Rupert Finny," the large man answered. "We might as well water the horses, while you make ready to leave."

He dismounted and grabbed the canteens. Rupert pulled Vin roughly off his horse holding a gun on the tracker, while the larger man lead the horses down to the stream. Once Vin was sitting and securely tied both hand and foot, the small man moved off a bit to relieve himself. When he returned, it was to find Ezra's gun pointed squarely at his chest.

"You'll want to be very quiet as loud noises and sudden movements tend to make my fingers twitchy. Put your hands up high where I can see them. Torie, get his weapon." The girl who had been cutting the ropes restraining Vin, moved quickly to do as the southern said.

Vin rid himself of the rest of his restraints and took the gun from Torie while Ezra bound and gagged Rupert. Making his way stealthily down to the river, the sharpshooter was able to get the drop on Jim without any bloodshed. As they were readying to head back to Four Corners Torie attempted one last ditch effort to make away on her own.

Unfortunately for her she had chosen Ezra's horse for her getaway. The beast was less than cooperative to begin with and it took everything she had to get him headed away from the men. With a shake of his head, the southerner sent Vin an exasperated look.

"Good heavens, I swear that child is the spawn of Satan." He then gave a high-pitched whistle which brought Chaucer prancing dutifully back to his owner, much to the frustration of the girl riding the chestnut quarter horse.

As the sun dropped below the horizon, Torie sat nervously in front of Vin, wondering exactly how mad Chris was going to be when he heard about today's events. Her mind strayed back to a couple of nights ago, and she winced at the thought. For once she was having a hard time finding the rebellious anger into which she usually retreated. Instead there was a very real fear of the punishment to come that she just couldn't seem to shake. Perhaps if she were lucky, the other men wouldn't have arrived back yet.

However, lady luck was not sitting at Torie's table that evening. They rode into town only to meet four of the other five peacekeepers readying themselves to ride out in search of Torie and Ezra. When the girl caught site of the look in her father's eyes she wanted nothing more than to fade into oblivion.

Few words were spoken as the bounty hunters were locked up in a cell next to a snoring Mr. Braxton. All claims of the injustice of their incarceration fell on deaf ears. After taking a look at Vin's head wound despite the sharpshooter's best attempts to bat the dark-skinned healer away, Nathan offered to keep an eye on the prisoners while the others, "sorted things out."

The six men started in the direction of the saloon, Chris catching Torie's arm in a firm grip. Reflexively, almost, she pulled away from his hold. His response was to land three firm swats on her backside.

"Little girl, you do not want to add to what you've got comin', so I recommend you behave yourself," he growled as he took hold of her hand and all but dragged her to the saloon.

Wide-eyed, Torie clamped her mouth shut trying to ignore the fact that he was leading her along like a five-year-old. Those three swats had hurt more than she cared to admit and she had a very bad feeling that they were going to seem like love taps when the angry man was through with her. With a heavy sigh, the girl realized that life with her papa promised to be very different than life had been living with her mama, where the most she had ever faced for her antics was a stern talking to.

As the group headed for a corner table, Inez was quick to meet them, eying the girl in Chris's grip with sympathy. "Senior, Chris, would you like me to take your niña to the kitchen while you have drinks?"

"No, Inez, she's not going any further than that corner right there, where I can keep an eye on her."

Torie's jaw dropped. Not again and in a saloon full of people no less. At Chris's ominous look, her self-preservation over-rode her embarrassment, however, and she headed to the corner without argument.

Never overly loquacious, Vin quickly explained how the bounty hunters had managed to get the drop on him with the help of an angry Indian renegade who ended up dead for his trouble. All too soon the floor was Ezra's and Torie shifted nervously from foot to foot as he elaborately recounted the day's events with JD interjecting to explain how he ended up locked in his own jail. It sounded much worse listening to all of it than it had when it was happening. Somehow Torie was relatively certain that none of the laughter coming from the table behind her belonged to Chris Larabee and she was actually thankful for her humiliating position as it allowed her to avoid seeing his face.

When Inez brought food for everyone, Chris called Torie to the table but she was in no hurry to take the empty seat next to her father. He cast a heated glare her direction before ordering her to eat her supper. Conversation turned to what the group planned on doing with the bounty hunters, but nothing was decided before the meal ended. At this point Chris informed the group he was taking Torie back to the boarding house.

The girl was quite certain that a walk to the gallows couldn't be any more terrifying. She kept reminding herself the reason behind today's choices. Vainly she sought the anger that had been her driving force for months. Regrettably her mind was too busy worrying about the pain in store for her poor derriere.

"Up to your room and get ready for bed, I'll be in in a few minutes," Chris stated with an eerie quietness.

She was sitting on the bed in her nightdress when he entered, having shed his gun belt, hat, and black duster. He looked no less imposing to the girl who had decided to swallow her pride and apologize, beg if she had to. Anything to avoid the upcoming ordeal.

"I, I'm sorry for all I did today. I guess I really wasn't thinking all that clearly, and, and I won't do anything like it again," she stammered without actually meeting his eyes.

Chris's lips quirked. This contrite little girl was a far cry from the hellion he'd dealt with before, perhaps he was getting somewhere with her. "And what exactly are you sorry for?"

"Well, uh, for tricking JD, and taking his gun, and locking him in the jail, and for threatening to shoot Ezra – which I would never have done by the way – and for trying to steal his horse."

"And how about taking those weapons from my room?"

"They _are_ mine," she answered defensively but without her earlier vehemence.

"You disobeyed me again," he pointed out calmly. "You could have gotten yourself or someone else killed today," as he spoke he unbuckled his belt and slowly removed it from the belt loops. "Not to mention that horse theft is a hanging offense."

Torie's green eyes grew wide as saucers as she watched him take off his belt. This could not be happening. "But I'm sorry, I'll apologize to JD and Ezra. You don't need to do this. Please Papa," this last spoken with her mother's French accent.

Chris wasn't unmoved by the use of the title or the obvious fear in his little girl's eyes, but he knew that Ysebella's leniency and lack of discipline was in no small part why Torie was so hard to handle now. He was also very aware that if left unchecked the girl would undoubtedly end up hurt or dead. So he moved to take a seat beside her on the bed.

"I don't want to do this Torie, but the fact is you more than deserve it and I need you to know that I back up the rules I set. You've got to start thinkin' things through before you get yourself or someone else hurt or worse."

Deciding it was time to quit beating the devil around the stump he reached for Torie. She scurried away, but he was able to catch her arm. "Best we just get it done. You fight me, and it's going to be extra licks," he warned as he pulled her over his lap and folded the belt so that it was more of a paddle.

With the first smack of the belt, pain exploded across Torie's bottom. This was going to be so much worse than last time. "You don't try to run away," Chris stated resolutely after laying down several licks. "You don't take things from my room without permission." He continued to punctuate his words by smacking the belt down on her bottom, the thin cotton providing scarce protection.

"You don't take things that belong to other people." The belt came down another five times. "You don't point guns at my friends. In fact you don't pick up a gun unless you have my permission." He made sure to get this point across by landing the swats low where she'd feel it when she sat down. "You are going to start obeying me or you won't be sitting comfortably for a very long time." The belt fell a final five times and Torie lay sobbing over Chris's lap.

Setting the belt down on the table beside the bed, Chris gently rubbed her back until she calmed somewhat then carefully lifted her onto his lap. At first she sat rather stiffly but she finally succumbed to the comfort his embrace offered. When her sniffling had died down, Chris sighed.

"Torie, you can't keep this up, angel."

"You don't understand," she sniffed.

"I'm tryin' baby girl, but you have got to understand my position too. No more running away. If it happens again, this won't be over your trousers or nightdress. No more hide and seek games either. Until I know for sure I can trust you, you're to stay in sight of me or one of the boys. You don't and you'll be spending your time sitting none to comfortably in a corner. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

Holding her for a few more minutes, he finally kissed her head and lifted her as he stood. After pulling back the sheets and blanket, he laid her in the bed, noting her wince when her bottom hit the soft mattress. She shifted immediately to her side, eyes already drooping. Tucking the covers around her he smiled and trailed a finger along her cheek.

"Goodnight, angel," he whispered.

"Bonne nuit, Papa," she answered sleepily.

The words hit him like a blow. Though she had used the term before while trying to beg off her punishment, this spontaneous soft utterance pulled on his heart strings more than he would have thought possible. Once again bittersweet scenes from a past life replayed in his mind's eye and he grabbed his belt and retreated from the room with haste.

Vin was waiting out on the porch with a bottle of whiskey and two glasses. Chris accepted a glass and Vin poured it full watching his friend down it in one shot. The tracker filled both glasses this time and set the bottle down, leaning lazily against the porch rail as he took a sip of his drink and studied the blond man.

Finally breaking the silence Chris declared, "Don't know if I can do this again."

"So, there's suddenly 'nother option?"

Exhaling deeply, the gunman took another drink. "No, guess there isn't."

Vin nodded.

"You let Nathan take another look at your head?" Chris demanded gruffly.

"Like I could stop him. Man fuss's like a settin' hen."

"We're gonna have to think of somethin' to do about those bounty hunters."

"Ezra thought we might try convincin' 'em I've been cleared an' tha bounty lifted."

"They're not gonna buy that."

"Nope."

"How 'bout we try what we did with the Judge. They see you shot down and buried, might at least get rid of them and give us some time to deal with this once and for all."

Vin nodded. "You got some idea how ta do thet?"

"Mary helped put together some letters from the townsfolk. I wrote up how I heard Eli Joe confess to the murder before he died and the Judge certified that as a deposition from a local lawman. Added his own accommodation as well and sent it all off to the Governor of Texas, asking for a pardon."

The sharpshooter was overwhelmed. Whether or not his name was cleared, it meant a great deal to him that his friends had gone to such great lengths. What he couldn't say in words, Chris was able to read in the younger man's blue eyes.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Please see Chapter 1 for warnings and disclaimers. **

"_Don't know if I can do this again."_

"_So, there's suddenly 'nother option?"_

_Exhaling deeply, the gunman took another drink. "No, guess there isn't." ……._

............"_Mary helped put together some letters from the townsfolk. I wrote up how I heard Eli Joe confess to the murder before he died and the Judge certified that as a deposition from a local lawman. Added his own accommodation as well and sent it all off to the Governor of Texas, asking for a pardon."_

_The sharpshooter was overwhelmed. Whether or not his name was cleared, it meant a great deal to him that his friends had gone to such great lengths. What he couldn't say in words, Chris was able to read in the younger man's blue eyes._

_***_

Chapter 5_  
_

As was his habit, Chris met Torie at her bedroom door before breakfast and he wasn't terribly surprised to find the contrite little angel gone. Her resolute silence spoke louder than words to the seasoned gunfighter. Luckily he could replay the whispered, "Bon nuit, papa," from last night over in his head, and ignore the defiant stance his daughter chose to adopt this morning.

Much as she had suspected, Torie could still feel discomfort from last nights' encounter with her father's belt and she was far from happy. Now that all was said and done, she had rediscovered the anger and rebellion, which had evaded her last night. Having awakened early, she had had plenty of time to recount the dreadful night of her mother's death over and over in her mind. This provided all the stimulus needed for her to retreat into her shell of self righteous rage.

Upon sitting down for breakfast, Chris decided there were a few things that needed to be discussed. He started with those that proved to be the least volatile with his daughter.

"Vin used to be a bounty hunter. He was going after a killer by the name of Eli Jo when he found the man dead. Took him in, but it turns out Eli Jo was the shooter not the dead man, so Vin was charged with murder. We're tryin' to see his name cleared. Kind of hoping that a plan we have will at least buy us some time while we do that." The girl took in the information pleased that her father wasn't discussing certain other events from yesterday.

"Vin's a good friend Torie, more like a brother, really. Thank you for helping him yesterday."

To say the girl was surprised would be an understatement. She was quite literally speechless.

"That isn't to say that much you did yesterday was commendable," he added. "You do owe Ezra and JD an apology and it wouldn't hurt to ask 'em if you could do somethin' to make amends."

The girls' green eyes narrowed into a glower as she took another bite of the pancakes.

Chris was observant enough to note her reaction, but he had no intention making light of her actions yesterday so he did not comment further. Instead he briefly outlined the plan for the mock gunfight, resulting in Vin's supposed death so that the girl would understand and not be too taken aback by today's events.

"I want you to stay outta the way while all this is going on, just to be on the safe side so you'll be stayin' with Mary and Josiah at Mary's. And you will be _staying_ with Josiah," Chris stated ominously. The girl rolled her eyes theatrically, a habit Chris was quickly learning to dislike.

After breakfast they headed over to the _Clarion_ where Mary was busy setting type. She wiped her hands and took off her apron, offering a smile as the two entered.

"Josiah was over earlier," she said, "He explained a few things, though I still have a question or two." She looked pointedly at Chris and he sighed. "Torie, have you ever seen a stereograph viewer?" Mary asked, moving to pick up a wooden contraption with eyepieces that faced toward a picture at the end of a connected stick.

"No, mam."

"Perhaps you would like to look at these pictures while I speak with your father."

"Yes, mam."

Chris followed Mary to the far end of the newspaper office, making certain he was between Torie and the exit.

"Would you like to explain to me why your daughter was locked in a jail cell yesterday?" Mary demanded in an angry whisper.

The blond peacekeeper held his temper, though he desperately wanted to simply tell the woman, 'No,' and walk out the door. Removing his hat he ran his hand through his hair. "First night she was here she jumped out of a second story window into a tree and nearly broke her neck. She has it in her head that she's going after the men that killed her Mama and that nothing is gonna stop her," he explained quietly. "She's not exactly your average twelve year old girl, Mary. She's got more anger, spit, and fire than some Comanche's I've met. I'm just tryin' to keep her safe until I can make her see reason."

Mary's eyes grew wide at Chris's explanation. "Did she really see her mother killed?"

"Afraid so. She's not willing to talk about it though."

Mary laid her hand on Chris's arm, "You'll get through to her. You got through to Billy." Her voice held a confidence that Chris didn't feel.

"I hope so."

"Does she have anything to wear other than those trousers?" Mary asked smiling now, trying to lighten the mood. "The Spring Social is on Saturday night. She might feel a bit out of place in trousers."

Chris looked at Mary blankly. That was quite honestly one of the furthest things from his head. "Ah, I don't rightly know."

"Maybe after today's excitement I can take her to buy a dress," Mary offered.

"I'd appreciate that," Chris answered giving Mary a smile, pleased now that he'd held his temper earlier. "Hope this isn't too fancy of a party. Wasn't plannin' on doing any shopping for myself," he quipped.

"I'm sure you'll be fine," she said after giving him a playfully apprising look.

Chris was about to say something else but Josiah came through the door before he did. Mary felt like stomping her foot in frustration. They never seemed to have more than a few moments of privacy, or even semi-privacy as in this case. Pasting on a smile she turned to greet the large man.

***

"I don't need a dress. My trunk should get here sometime soon, and I've more than enough of them in there," Torie insisted later that day, when Chris told her of Mary's offer. Their plan had worked well. Vin was "dead and buried," and the bounty hunters sent on their way. Vin was staying out at Nettie's for the night just to be on the safe side.

"Might not be before Saturday, though, and there's a community dance," Chris explained.

"Do you really think I care? I _told_ you I don't need another dress," Torie said emphatically.

"You'll mind yer tone little girl, or you'll not like the consequences," Chris warned. "We've a few days anyway so we can wait a bit to make the decision." He held up his hand when he saw Torie preparing to argue further. "Enough said." She treated him to yet another expressive eye roll.

"Can I go look at the horses?" she asked. She loved going to livery stable and Chris had to admit somehow she had inherited his love for the animals.

"You finished Ezra's boots?"

The girl wrinkled her nose. As recompense for her actions the day before Ezra had suggested that his boots could use a good polish and shine. JD had accepted her apology and required nothing more than that she promise not to touch his guns again. "No sir."

"You let me know when you do and we'll walk down."

With a heavy sigh, she moved to obey. Once again, she was reminded how dramatically life had changed for her. As she rubbed the boots with the soft cloth she considered how she was ever going to get away to find the men that killed her mother. One thing she knew for sure, it was going to be awhile before she would have another opportunity.

It was evening, nearly dinnertime, when they made it down to the livery. Chris greeted Yosemite and Torie went straight for the corral. There was only one horse out this evening, but a new one. He was amazing. A spirited gray, probably only three years old, he was small to mid-sized but perfectly proportioned. It was his eyes that really held her attention, though. Stormy and untamed, they seemed to speak to her of freedom and she felt a kind of kinship with him.

Before she could climb the fence to get closer, she was called away. Chris explained that the horse was untamed and she should keep her distance. With a longing look back she came away and heard Yosemite tell Chris that he'd taken the horse as trade for a job but was considering letting it loose or possibly trying to trade it to the Indians. The beast was just too wild.

The next day Torie's trunk arrived. It held the rest of her clothing and a few items from her previous life. Her mother's things were in yet another trunk that had not yet been shipped. She fumed when Chris insisted on searching the trunk before allowing her to put her things away.

"I _told_ you there was no weapons in it," the girl sniped with a glower.

"Well, you haven't exactly proven yourself trustworthy," Chris replied evenly. That earned him another of her eye rolls. The girl's attitude was getting old really fast, and though he had promised himself he would give her a least a week to settle in before addressing that, Chris was having second thoughts. "Guess you won't need to buy a dress for the social," he noted pointing to a couple of frilly gowns her mother had insisted upon. They were practically new, as Torie preferred trousers.

Not offering a verbal response, Torie made a face, which more than got the point across. She pulled out some of the books and moved to set them on the little desk. Chris picked up a picture of Ysebella holding Torie when the girl was no more than two years old.

"She really was a beautiful woman," he commented. "Had the sweetest voice I'd ever heard."

Torie's jaw tightened and she swallowed hard. It hurt to think about Mama. If she closed her eyes she could see the gorgeous face framed by the most lovely hair, the varied color of the strands yielding a golden brown hue. Soft hazel eyes were always so full of love, except for that last night. Then those eyes had been filled with pain and fear. Torie threw the book she was holding against the wall.

"Torie," Chris said gently, reaching for the girl.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed, moving purposefully away from him and trying her best not to cry.

Chris nodded, unsure exactly what to do. He backed away and whispered, "If you want to talk, I'm here." Much to the girl's frustration he moved the wooden desk chair to the window and turning it around straddled it. Though his presence was unnerving, she tried to ignore him.

With a huff she moved to finish putting her things away. Some things went into the wardrobe others she just set back into the trunk. When she picked up the picture Chris had set down, her breath caught. Ysebella had been so very beautiful.

"They thought I was dead," she whispered. "The one in charge was so mad because he thought the other one had killed me and he wanted to use me to make her tell."

"Tell, what Torie?" Chris asked softly.

She shook her head sadly, but didn't answer. Running her hand gently over the picture, Torie set it beside her bed. Without another word she finished settling her things. With a cheerless smile she lifted a well-used slingshot from the trunk.

"You must have missed this," she said wryly.

The gunman grinned. "I reckon you can hold onto it so long as you promise not to cause any trouble."

"When I was six, Mama wanted to get me a pretty china doll, but I begged to have this instead. Once when I was eight, I broke a great big shop window with it. Don't know what made the shop owner madder. Me breaking the window or Mama laughing about it. She paid him of course, and he was kinda sweet on her so it all blew over without too much fuss."

"She laughed?"

"Well, the shop owner had gotten in some fancy new guns so he dressed up this dummy like a gunman and set a shiny Colt in it's hand as a display. Had a sign that said, 'Come in and take your best shot.' That's exactly what I did. Who would have thought it would break the whole dang window."

Chris couldn't help, but laugh. "Guess you lost that slingshot for awhile after that."

Torie looked at her father, her green eyes curious, "Why?"

"Didn't your Mama take it away for a spell?"

"No."

"Did she do anything at all, besides laugh?" he asked with some exasperation.

"Sure," the girl shrugged. "She talked to me about how dangerous it could be and how I needed to be more careful or someone might get hurt."

Chris shook his head. Ysebella had been a sweet and giving woman, but he could not believe how she had let their daughter ride roughshod, apparently over all of New Orleans. "I'll tell you right now, you use it in that manner here and not only will you lose it, but you'll be standing for your next meal. Understand?"

Once again he was treated to an eye roll of her expressive green eyes, "Yes, sir."

***

The following day, Vin agreed to take Torie over to the livery while Chris was out on patrol. He and Yosemite visited, the large blacksmith asking Vin if he thought the Indians might be willing to make a trade for the wild horse out in the coral. Torie walked through the stable visiting the various animals inside and casting sly glances back at Vin and Yosemite. She casually headed back to the coral, drawing closer and closer to the gray horse.

Looking back she could still see Vin, which meant theoretically at least that she was still within eyesight. She drew closer to the horse. He pranced around a bit, but she had come prepared and opened her hand, which held two sugar cubes. Slowly, cautiously the animal came forward, finally taking the sugar with a snort. After that he tossed his head and trotted off, but returned in short order.

Casting another look over her shoulder, Torie climbed over the coral fence. Being very still she held out her hand. The gray stepped forward and nuzzled it, looking for more sugar. Not finding any, he moved away again, but returned to her giving a soft neigh. Having gained some boldness the girl reached out to pet his face, but she noted the moment his eyes took on a wild glint. Before Torie knew what was happening there was a loud noise behind her and the horse reared high coming down far too close for comfort. Startled she fell back, landing solidly in the dirt. An arm was around her pulling her out of the corral before she could react and Torie looked up into furious blue eyes.

"What in the Sam Hill are you doing, girl?" Vin demanded, once she was free of the corral.

"Nothin'. I was fine until _you_ came along," she responded with some heat. Probably not a good idea in retrospect.

Vin had experienced quite a scare seeing his charge in with the wild horse and the excess adrenaline did nothing for his temper. Putting his leg up on the watering trough he quickly pulled Torie over his knee and landed seven hard smacks to her rear.

When he set her right, there were unshed tears in her eyes, but no remorse. Far from it, in fact. Torie was livid. "You've got no call, no right!"

"Ya damn near got yerself trampled!"

Hardly even aware of what she was doing, Torie landed a firm kick to Vin's shin and turned to run in the opposite direction. She was too angry to even think about what she was doing. There was cursing behind her and she heard someone in pursuit. Running behind and then in between the clapboard buildings, Torie looked for a hiding spot. Not paying close attention to where she was going, she ran headlong into what she thought for a moment was a wall. Unfortunately, the wall had arms and quickly had her restrained.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Please See Chapter 1 for warnings and disclaimers. **

_Vin had experienced quite a scare seeing his charge in with the wild horse and the excess adrenaline did nothing for his temper. Putting his leg up on the watering trough he quickly pulled Torie over his knee and landed seven hard smacks to her rear. _

_When he set her right, there were unshed tears in her eyes, but no remorse. Far from it, in fact. Torie was livid. "You've got no call, no right!"_

"_Ya damn near got yerself trampled!"_

_Hardly even aware of what she was doing, Torie landed a firm kick to Vin's shin and turned to run in the opposite direction. She was too angry to even think about what she was doing. There was cursing behind her and she heard someone in pursuit. Running behind and then in between the clapboard buildings, Torie looked for a hiding spot. Not paying close attention to where she was going, she ran headlong into what she thought for a moment was a wall. Unfortunately, the wall had arms and quickly had her restrained. _

Chapter 6

"Hey now there, honey, slow down," came a gentle rumbling voice. "Where you headed so fast?"

Torie looked up into kind pale blue eyes, and cursed her luck. She had run right into Josiah. "Merde!" she swore quietly. "I just had a start is all," she explained, wondering how long it would take for Vin to catch up. Not that it really mattered now. Caught was caught.

Josiah knelt down and looked into her green eyes. "And what gave you such a fright little one?" he asked kindly.

"I did," Vin stated coming up behind the other man.

"Ah, well brother Vin's likely to give a body a fright now and again," Josiah said with a grin, though he could tell there was definitely more to this story.

Biting her lip, Torie looked cautiously up to meet Vin's eyes, but found the tracker remarkably calm. Actually he looked somewhat concerned. "You alright, Torie?" he asked approaching slowly as if afraid to scare her off.

"Yes sir," she answered, deciding against a snide mention that her rear end stung a bit.

"Best come on along with me then. Think we need to have a little talk."

She cast a pleading look at Josiah, but he simply chuckled and coming to his feet gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "I'm on my way to see Nathan if either of you need me."

Staring at her feet, Torie didn't move an inch. She was trying to determine if Vin was mad and what this talk might entail. In the back of her mind was the warning Chris had given her when she arrived. The one advising her never to hit, kick, bite, or otherwise try to injure any of his friends. Of course there was also the far more recent injunction that she was to stay in eyesight of one of the seven peacekeepers at all times. With a heavy sigh, the girl figured whether now or later, she was definitely in trouble.

Vin stepped in front of the girl and slowly lifted her chin. "Hey, Pumpkin, I jest wanna talk, okay? Ya ain't scared of me are ya?"

Her green eyes took on a fierce glint at that. "NO!"

"Didn't think so. How 'bout you an' me go for a little ride on Peso?"

Torie could not imagine what game Vin was playing at, but she agreed. Going for a ride was better than a boring lecture, being placed in the corner, or worse yet another spanking. She had no illusions that she might escape from Vin, but that didn't mean that she couldn't use this opportunity to scout the area a bit for when she did leave.

The two rode for about twenty minutes before Vin pulled up next to a little pond and dismounted. He lifted Torie from the horse and then, tying the reigns loosely to a low hanging branch, offered the animal something from his pocket. As he turned, he watched Torie walk to the waterside and skip a rock across the water.

She had calmed considerably just as he'd hoped. Many a time he had needed to get away and clear his mind and a ride out and away from people always served to do just that. Vin figured the girl was chafing under her Pa's new rules, not to mention how Chris went about enforcing them.

"Don't expect I scared ya so much as made ya mad, huh?" Vin said coming up beside, Torie.

The girl shrugged, pressing her lips firmly together. She did not even want to think about what happened in town, much less discuss it.

"Reckon I shoulda calmed down a mite before doin' what I did, but I ain't sorry I did it. I'm thinkin' ita'd gone worse fer ya iffin it'd been yer Pa who 'as there."

Here Torie turned to scowl at the long-haired sharpshooter. "You had no right!"

"See, Pumpkin, thet's where yer, wrong. Yer Pa's prob'ly the best friend I got. Fact is those six men are like family ta me."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, torn between arguing and just ignoring the man. Vin's relationship with the other peacekeepers had little bearing on his right to punish her as far as she was concerned. Still, it was probably best not to press her luck. So far he was being rather decent about being kicked in the shins and her impromptu get away and Torie saw no reason to poke a stick into a hornet's nest.

"I kin tell this is all purdy different an' new ta ya," he said with a grin, "But ya ain't alone. Jest want ta make sure ya know thet."

The girl gave a nod, acknowledging to herself, at least, that it was rather nice of the former bounty hunter to reach out like this. "So, are you planning to tell him?"

Vin smiled down at the girl. "'Fraid one of us'll have ta."

Torie sighed. Yeah, just as she suspected. Nothing else was said for some time. Vin took a seat with his back to a tree and looked over the water, his thoughts his own. The girl walked along the edge of the pond, smiling as a hawk descended to pluck a fish from the water. What would it be like to have such power and freedom, to fly without abandon? Her mind went back to the gray horse and she sighed.

Watching the girl Vin wondered at her thoughts. Most likely she was plotting her next get away attempt. He smiled, thinking about her escape from Ezra and JD, which reminded him of something he'd been meaning to ask the girl, "Torie, where'd ya hear a Palo Duro Canyon?"

The girl looked up in surprise, before lowering her gaze and giving a shrug. "Not sure," she obfuscated. "Just heard it somewhere I suppose."

"Not much in thet part a Texas. It ain't really a place many would a heard 'bout," he commented well aware that the girl was holding something back.

"Like I said, I'm really not sure where I heard about it," she answered resolutely. Seeing that he'd get no other answer the tracker gave a nod, tucking the mystery away to puzzle over another time

***

Actually, the explanation of the morning's events went far better than Torie might have expected. Not only was Vin kind enough to leave out the part about her kicking him, but he also made the point that running was clearly an emotional response, not an honest attempt to get away. Chris seemed to take the news in stride.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" he asked sternly, after hearing the tale.

"Well, I am sorry," Torie responded quietly in her soft southern accent, "But I don't really think that horse was a danger to me. We understand each other."

Chris sighed, "Torie, I already told you that horse is wild and that you should stay away. Yosemite's thinking of setting it free because it can't be gentled."

"You could do it," the girl drawled softly. "Buck said you were the best there was."

Rather taken aback, Chris had no reply for quite some time. "Sweetheart, that's not my horse."

"But it could be. If, he's already thinking about setting it loose, Yosemite would most definitely accept a modest offer."

The gunman was shaking his head unsure how a chastisement on her behavior ended up in a discussion of him buying her a horse. "Torie-"

"I'll promise to stay… at least until he's gentled," she added quickly.

Chris paused at this, giving an apprising look to the girl before him.

"Please Papa," she pleaded, well used to the guile involved in getting a parent to agree to such an appeal.

As it turned out she was far more experienced than he was at this. '_No wonder Ysebella gave into her every whim'_, Chris thought to himself. He knew that having a horse so readily accessible would only make his job more difficult, but the month or more that it took to break the horse would give him some time. "How do I know you I can trust you about staying?"

"I'll swear to it…on Mama's grave."

Chris nodded, satisfied, "Might be I'm not able but if I can do it, it's anywhere from a day to a week before he'll take a saddle and rider. Another week or even a few before he's green broke. After that, could still be another couple weeks before he's ready for _you_ to ride."

The girl's brow knotted in thought, and Chris could tell that she was serious by the consideration that she gave his comment. Though she hardly wanted to put off the search for her mother's killers for that long, she had to weigh the benefit of having a horse at her disposal. Finally she nodded, "Okay."

"And you aren't to so much as go near him without me until I say it's safe."

"Okay."

"Swear to it?"

"I swear."

"I'll talk to Yosemite."

She smiled, unable to restrain herself from throwing her arms around Chris in an exuberant hug. He returned the embrace, savoring the moment and running one hand through her soft hair, noticing how the afternoon sun brought out the golden highlights even more. "Thank you, Papa," she whispered, before backing away somewhat ashamed at her uncommon show of affection.

"I wouldn't get too excited just yet," he cautioned. "We haven't finished talkin' about earlier today."

Torie took a step back biting her lip, really hoping to have side stepped that issue.

"Vin took care a you climbin' inta the corral so I'm willing to let that stand, though you'd best know you got off easy there. As for running off like ya did, I think you owe me some corner time."

"But, I didn't really mean to," she wheedled.

"Which is why you won't be sporting a sore backside while yer facing that corner."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Please see Chapter 1 for warnings and disclaimers. **

**Author's Note: I am very, very SORRY for the long delay in updating. I got kind of stuck and then when the words started coming, RL got insanely busy. I will try my best to update sooner next time. Also, I got an email pointing out that Yosemite was the blacksmith on the show and Tiny ran the livery. However, the same actor did play both so I was thinking that they were one in the same. Anyway, for the purpose of this story, Yosemite is the blacksmith AND runs the livery.  
**

Torie watched Chris in the corral with Fury, the name she had chosen for the gray horse that Yosemite had been only too happy to sell to the gunman for a modest price. In the last two days the horse had gotten used to the man's presence and Chris expected that he would have a halter on the beast today or tomorrow.

"How's it going?" a friendly voice asked coming up alongside Torie. The girl gave Mary Travis a big smile. Torie had decided that she rather liked the owner/editor of the _Clarion News_, despite her earlier reservations. Mary was schooled and elegant but also stubborn and independent which the girl could definitely respect.

"Good, I think," she said, her voice tinged with excitement. Pulling her eyes away from her father and the young horse she cast a curious glance at Mary. They had already talked to the woman three or four times today and at least as many yesterday, and Torie was relatively certain as to why. She wondered if Chris had caught on or not.

Chris came over to the corral, wiping his brow with a kerchief. Torie offered him a canteen, which he gratefully accepted. "Hey, Mary," he greeted the woman.

"How's it going, Chris?" she asked.

"Pretty good."

"I was headed over to the church; the committee is meeting one last time to make certain everything is in order for the Spring Social," she explained.

"Gonna be a big shin dig you all have planned, isn't it?" Chris asked, his brow wrinkling as he thought about the town's security. He and the guys would need to take turns running patrols during the dance to see that the town was appropriately protected during the big event.

"It is," Mary agreed, "We are hoping that these type of annual social events help boost the sense of community and build a cooperative spirit in the town and surrounding area."

Chris nodded, still considering how the occasion might leave the town vulnerable to a less respectable element. He smiled at that, remembering when he had first come to town and told Mary that _he was_ the 'bad element.'

"Well, I suppose I should be getting on to the church," Mary stated, a look of disappointment in her green eyes.

"Actually, mam, I was going to ask a favor of you if I might," Torie said before the woman could walk away.

"What's that, dear?"

"Well, I'm not much of a hand at doing anything fancy to my hair. My mama always took care of such things," the girl said hesitantly, biting her lip for effect. Of course she could really care less about how her hair looked for this town's big party, but she had decided to help Mary out some. "I was wondering if you might help me get it ready for the social, if you won't be too busy with your own preparations."

"Torie, I would love to help you," Mary said sincerely, her lips curving into a beautiful smile. She was thoroughly pleased that the girl felt comfortable enough with her to ask. "Why don't you come over tomorrow afternoon and we'll get ready together."

"Alright," Torie answered with a grin. "What time? I don't want to keep you. I'm sure someone will be around to escort you to the social."

"No, actually that won't be an issue."

"Oh, perfect. Then I can come over later in the afternoon once I've been to the bathhouse. Papa can make his own preparations and then come escort us both to the party."

"Oh, well-" Mary started.

"That's a good idea, angel," Chris said with a grin, finally catching on. "That is if that's alright with you, Mary." He turned his attention to the newspaperwoman and there were a few heartbeats of silence as their eyes locked.

"Yes, certainly," Mary answered a blush creeping into her cheeks. "I will see you two tomorrow," she said with a nod, turning to leave with a swish of her skirts.

Chris turned his attention to Torie, "How'd you get so smart?"

"Now _that_ I got from my mama…obviously."

He swatted at her head playfully and they both laughed.

***

The following day, Torie regretted her decision somewhat. It had been some time since she had primped for a party and she had forgotten how little she enjoyed the process. For Mary's sake she put on a pleasant face and for her part the woman seemed to understand that the girl wasn't into too much frippery.

One thing Torie truly did enjoy was having Mary run the brush through her hair. Mary's room smelled gently of lemon verbena and if Torie closed her eyes she could easily slip back in time, to another room where her mother ran a sturdy boar's hair brush through her thick locks. It was one of Torie's most pleasant memories.

"My mama used to do this for me every morning and again before bed," Torie commented, "Even when I was by far old enough to do it myself."

"Parents have a hard time giving up such rituals," Mary said with a sad smile. "I cried the day that Billy would no longer let me rock him in the chair."

"It must be hard to live apart," Torie commented, having heard that the boy lived with his grandparents in a more established and civilized town.

"Oh, it is," Mary answered longingly. "He is coming back to visit more and more. He'll be here soon and stay for the entire summer. I'm thinking of making it permanent, especially if I can find a teacher for Four Corners. The town has calmed down a great deal. His grandparents will be heartbroken, though."

"They could always move."

Mary chuckled, "I suppose they could at that." She continued to brush the girl's hair, trying to decide exactly what to do with it. "Your hair is lovely," she remarked as she looked at the locks of varying colors.

Torie snorted, "Looks as if it couldn't decide what color it wanted to be."

"The colors are what makes it so beautiful."

"My mama's was a lot like mine or rather I guess mine was like hers. Hers was lighter I think, more blond, but it had the different colors, too. Maybe a touch more reddish as well," the girl said with a shrug as she examined her own hair in the mirror.

"You must miss your mother very much."

"I do."

"I know that Billy still misses his father deeply. Having his grandfather helps, of course, but…" Mary voice trailed off, deep in thought. Pulling several strands of Torie's hair back she started to braid, deciding to take some up off of the girls face but leave the beautiful waves below. "His father was murdered. Did you know that?"

"No, I didn't. I'm sorry," Torie replied her mouth going dry. It seemed so many had died violent deaths and Torie's young mind struggled to make sense of this. She wondered if this was a reality that everyone faced.

"Billy was there when it happened. He saw his father shot and killed."

Torie suddenly felt sick. Her heart went out to this boy she had never met feeling a certain kinship. Though she didn't know Billy's exact age, she knew he was younger than herself. Why were people so cruel to one another?

"I hope he didn't suffer," Torie finally said, her voice hoarse with emotion.

"No, he was killed almost instantly."

"That at least, was a kindness," Torie spoke more of the kindness of God rather than any human involved in the horrible act. "My mama wasn't so lucky. The things they did to her, not just the beating, but …it was horrible. If I live a hundred years, I don't think I'll see anything more terrible," the girl's voice broke, tears streaming down her face.

Mary's eyes too were awash with tears as she turned the girl around and enveloped Torie in her arms, hoping to offer some little comfort. The tortured look that she saw in the girl's eyes, Chris's eyes, broke her heart. No child should have to live through such a nightmare. Anger welled within her, and she swore to herself she would do all she could to help find the men who had done this and bring them to justice.

After a short time, Torie pulled away, blushing at such a show of emotion. What was wrong with her? She did not cry like this. She was strong. She had to be strong. Wiping her tears, she turned back around to face the mirror, trying not to look at her own reflection.

"Did they catch the murder?"

Understanding the girl's need to gain some distance from the painful memories, Mary dried her own tears and answered evenly, "Yes. A year later. It was a local businessman that had a terrible secret. My husband was always after the truth," Mary throat constricted, but she took a few calming breaths. When she continued her voice was calm, "Your father was instrumental in bringing the men to justice. He also helped Billy through some very difficult memories."

"That's good."

"Torie, what you went through was truly horrific. Something no little girl should ever have to experience, but your father loves you very much. I can see that he does, even though he has only known you for a short time. Chris is a very good listener. And so am I. Sometimes it helps to talk about it….when you're ready."

"Merci," Torie whispered her thanks in French.

When Chris arrived to escort the two to the Spring Social he was amazed at the transformation in his daughter. She descended the stairs to meet him while Mary was adding a few finishing touches.

"And who might this beautiful angel be?" he teased. Her green dress complemented her coloring beautifully, not that he was surprised. After all, Ysebella always had impeccable taste.

Torie rolled her eyes, and he laughed. "Oh, there, now I recognize you."

"I hardly think that a fancy dress, and a change in hairstyle make that much difference."

Chris moved forward and placed a kiss on her forehead, but before he was able to respond Mary made her way gracefully down the stairs drawing his attention. Her royal blue gown accentuated her slender waist and womanly figure and Chris's appreciative look was not difficult to interpret.

"Mrs. Travis, you look lovely this evening," he said a smile playing at his lips.

"You look rather dapper yourself, Mr. Larabee," she answered ignoring the slight flush his words brought to her cheeks.

"Amazing what a bath will do," he teased. He offered his arm first to Mary and then to his daughter. "I only hope I don't get challenged to a gunfight on the way to this shin dig. Escorting the two most beautiful women in town could bring some angry, jealous men out of the woodwork."

Much to everyone's relief they made it to the Grain Exchange where the social was being held without being accosted. For a small town this was a lavish event. The women of the community had provided food to feed an army. Anyone with any talent with an instrument had been recruited to provide music. When they arrived the dancing had already started.

Torie tried to ignore the curious eyes of the town's people as she entered. Many had not yet heard about Four Corners' newest resident. By the rippling murmurs that followed their entrance, Torie figured that everyone would know in short order. However, the girl suspected that at least some of the gossip circulating was about Mary Travis entering on her father's arm rather than about herself.

"Woo wee!" Buck's voice rang out from the right. "Now don't you look pretty, darlin'," he said picking Torie up and swinging her around, ignoring the look of shock on the girl's young face.

Buck tipped his hat, "And you look right nice, as well, Mrs. Travis," he said with a big grin.

"Thank you, Buck," she said, trying not to laugh at his exuberant welcome for Torie or her response.

"Come on, Torie, let's you and me show these folks how it's done."

"How what's done?" she asked skeptically.

"Dancing of course!"

"Buck, you have to be twice as tall as me," Torie observed looking up into his laughing blue eyes. Her mother had taught her how to dance. Ysebella loved to dance so Torie knew the basics but she was at a loss as to how she and the tall peacekeeper were going to manage.

"So?"

He held out his hand and she took it with a laugh. They were going to look ridiculous. About halfway through the dance, Buck just picked her up and twirled her around the room, making her laugh at his silliness.

"That's good to see," Chris said quietly.

"Yes," Mary agreed. "She is always so serious and brooding."

Chris just nodded.

When the tune was finished, Buck returned Torie to Chris's side, explaining that he had to go introduce himself to a few young ladies he had not yet met. Torie watched him sidle up to a young brunette with well practiced ease and within moments they were dancing. As she looked across the room, she noted JD and Casey Wells sitting and talking, both looking a bit awkward like they would rather be out riding.

"May I have this dance?" came a southern drawl from right beside her.

Torie turned to see Ezra decked out quite impressively. She blushed at being caught unawares and her reply was flustered, "Yes, I suppose."

He took her hand and led her through the steps at a pace she found easy to follow. Since Ezra didn't have Buck's height nor his boisterous enthusiasm, Torie found she was far more able to dance the way her mother had taught her. "You look beautiful this evening, my dear. You should consider wearing dresses more often."

"Thank you but I prefer trousers."

Ezra just tsked and twirled her about.

"I thought you might still be angry with me," Torie said after a time, giving Ezra a curious look.

"Why would you think that?"

"Well, I did hold a gun on you and try to steal your horse."

"That's all in the past, sugar," he answered his gold tooth flashing. "Though you would do well not to try it again," he warned in a jovial tone, though his eyes held a serious glint that she didn't miss.

"I've promised Papa to stay at least until Fury is gentled," she explained, just as if she had a choice in whether she left or stayed.

"Yes, I heard," Ezra replied with a smile. If Torie still clung to the fallacy that she would be leaving at all he would not disabuse her of the notion. He really would have thought the girl would have learned her lesson by now.

They finished up the dance and Ezra passed Torie off to Josiah. Though the former preacher was a large man he was patient and Torie was able to follow his lead without too much difficulty.

"Are you having fun?" Josiah wanted to know.

Torie's brow furrowed. She had not even thought about it, but she was. This realization was followed by a pang of guilt and she almost forgot to answer. "Ah, yes, I guess I am," she finally replied, her voice quiet.

"That's good. I think you could do with a little fun in your life."

Torie didn't reply. Fun really wasn't on her priority list right now. As far as she was concerned she needed to stay focused on finding her mother's murderers. Of course there wasn't overly much she could do for the next few weeks.

"What do you like to do?"

"Umm, well, I don't know," the girl bit her lip as Josiah twirled her around. "I like to shoot, but I'm not supposed to touch weapons," she said with some frustration. "I like to practice with my sling shot. I like to ride. I like to read some, but I get antsy after sitting for too long."

"Ever been fishin'?"

"No," Torie shook her head, "We always lived in the city."

"Maybe you'd like to try your hand at it. I have tomorrow afternoon free," he offered.

"Alright, I guess it can't hurt to try," Torie responded, though she was somewhat skeptical as she envisioned handling a slimy fish.

After dancing with Josiah, Torie went with him to get some cider from the tables laden with food and drink. Josiah got to talking with Mrs. Potter so Torie wandered about a bit. Curious stares made her uncomfortable so she looked around for someone she knew. Mary and Chris were on the dance floor, and Buck was ducking out with a red-haired young woman. She hadn't seen Vin or Nathan at all and wondered if they were out on patrol.

"Would you like to dance?"

Torie looked up into a pair of warm brown eyes, framed by somewhat curly brown hair. The boy looked to be a year or two older than herself though he topped her by more than half a foot.

"Sure," she said offering a smile, though she felt more than a little awkward.

"I'm Jake Mackenzie," he said as he held out his hand.

Torie accepted it and answered, "Torie Larabee."

Though also a little nervous, Jake was friendly and easygoing, so after a couple of dances, Torie knew far more about the town and it's occupants than she had. They moved from the dance floor to get a drink, but Chris stopped them before they got too far.

"How about a dance for your Pa?"

Torie turned beat red, though she hardly knew why. "I, ah, don't know the steps to this one," she stammered. This hadn't really mattered when she was dancing with the boy nearly her own age who tended to use the same box step for every tune.

Chris grinned. "That's okay, I'll teach you."

With a parting smile for Jake, Torie followed Chris to the dance floor. The unfamiliar steps were difficult and she made more than a few mistakes, but Chris gently guided her through each one. Somehow of all the surreal events of the evening, this felt the oddest…and the best. When she was a very little girl she had daydreamed about dancing with her papa and now that dream had become reality. Though the cost had certainly been high.

As Chris walked her off the dance floor, Jake gave a wave from across the room, holding up a cup of cider to show her he had gotten one for her.

"Don't you and that Mackenzie boy go disappearing anywhere," he warned. "He's a full two years older than you are.

Torie rolled her eyes, but couldn't curb the smile that tugged at her lips at his stereotypical paternal response. "We just met. I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"Yeah, well, just stay where I can see you," he insisted placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Yes, Papa," she answered in a mocking singsong voice which earned her a gentle swat that she couldn't even feel through her skirts.

***

Later that night, Torie lay awake in bed thinking about the evening. She'd had a really good time. Jake had introduced her to the few other young people from the town and surrounding areas. Of the small group, only Zeke Potter lived in town and he was two years younger than Torie. His sister was younger still, but she had stayed close to her mother during the evening.

A nagging guilt danced at the corners of her mind, but she tried her best not to acknowledge the unwelcome feeling. It had been so long since she had relaxed enough to enjoy herself, even just a little bit. She fell asleep replaying the more pleasant moments of the evening.

She woke up roughly two hours later screaming. Chris was by her side in less than a minute and when Torie came fully awake she was encircled in his strong arms her head buried in his chest, sobbing. The gunman held her close, murmuring soothing nonsense words trying to calm her.

"You want to tell me about it?" he asked softly once she had cried herself out.

"No," she whispered.

"Was it about that night?"

"Yes."

Mary had told Chris what Torie had shared with her about her mother's suffering as well as the fact that the girl had mentioned that the beating wasn't the worst of it. If he ever got his hands on the men who had put his little girl through this he might just kill them with his bare hands.

The next day, Torie was subdued. After reliving the night of her mother's murder while she slept, the girl was overcome with guilt. She couldn't believe she had forgotten, even for a few short hours what was her sole purpose in life. Unable to break her promise about staying to see Fury gentled, she determined that at least she was not going to get anymore attached to her father or his friends. As she scowled at her reflection in the mirror, she vowed that she was going to maintain her independence as well. She would stay, but she would do as she pleased. In fact she was going to start this very morning.

Quietly and carefully she snuck out of the boarding house.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Please see warnings and disclaimers from first chapter. Additional Warning: This chapter contains a very non specific description of a violent murder. **

**Authors Note: Sorry that this has been so long in coming. I became very ill for a while.**

_The next day, Torie was subdued. After reliving the night of her mother's murder while she slept, the girl was overcome with guilt. She couldn't believe she had forgotten, even for a few short hours what was her sole purpose in life. Unable to break her promise about staying to see Fury gentled, she determined that at least she was not going to get anymore attached to her father or his friends._

_As she scowled at her reflection in the mirror, she vowed that she was going to maintain her independence as well. She would stay, but she would do as she pleased. In fact she was going to start this very morning. _

_Quietly and carefully she sneaked out of the boarding house. _

***

_Chapter 8_

About mid-morning Torie made her way back to the boarding house. She was hungry, having missed breakfast. The sacrifice was well worth it, however. It was important to send the message that she would come and go as she saw fit and not conform to her father's silly rules.

She was rather surprised that she hadn't seen him yet. Torie had half expected that he would sick his tracker friend on her and drag her right back to the boardinghouse before breakfast was even on the table. At the very least the girl had thought he would pounce on her as soon as she was in sight. Having been sporting for a fight, Torie was almost disappointed.

Heading up the steps the girl tried to decide what to do until lunchtime. She had already practiced with her slingshot and she didn't feel like reading. The only reason she had returned to the boardinghouse was that she had expected Chris to be waiting for her. Entering her room, she was brought out of her reverie by a low, angry voice.

"Where ya been?"

Torie had to fight to keep a grin off of her face. "Out," she replied evenly.

"Little girl, you do not want to get smart with me right, now."

"What? I went out for a morning walk. Is that a crime?" she replied snottily rolling her eyes, inwardly pleased at being able to vent some of her pent up emotions. Her plan for damage control was already set in her mind, once she had pushed as far as she dared.

Unfortunately for Torie, she had miscalculated her father's degree of patience. Sitting there waiting for the girl, Chris had determined that he'd given her enough time to settle in and that it was time to put his foot down about a few things. With a speed she had not anticipated, the blond man crossed the room and bent her over his hip applying ten firm swats to the seat of her trousers. Standing her up, he let his hands rest on her shoulders as he looked into her tear-rimmed green eyes.

"I have had more than enough attitude from you. You are going to start showing a little respect. Now where were you?"

"I went to check on Fury, spent some time up in the hay loft at the livery, then practiced a bit with my slingshot on the edge of town."

"You forget that you're supposed to be in sight of me or one of the boys?" Chris asked ominously.

"I figured since I'd sworn to stay until Fury was gentled…well, I thought it would be okay."

"I trust you to keep your word, Torie, and I didn't believe you had lit out, but that don't make disappearing for a couple hours okay." He held her gaze for a while before he continued. "Your mama might have let you have the run of things, but that's not gonna happen here."

Her eyes narrowed at the mention of her mother, but before she could utter the sharp retort on the tip of her tongue Chris continued. "Guess it's past time for us to go over the rest of the rules for you."

Torie scowled but kept her mouth shut.

"So what are the rules so far?" Chris asked.

"If you don't remember how do you expect me to?"

Chris turned her sideways and smacked her rear four more times. "Care to try that again?" She met his gaze defiantly but when he reached for the buckle on his belt, she capitulated.

"Okay, okay. Don't run away, don't lie, don't hit, kick, or bite anyone, do as you say, um," the girl stopped to think, "Ah, don't cuss, don't touch guns, and don't do dangerous stuff like jumping out of windows."

Curbing a grin Chris nodded. Sometimes Torie sounded so refined and worldly, like Ysebella, but others – like now – she sounded just like a twelve-year-old girl. "You left out stayin' in sight of me or one of the guys, but since we're gonna change that, it's okay. All the other rules stand. Now until Fury's broke, you're free to roam about as long as you tell me or one of the guys where you're going and have been told it's okay. Once Fury's ready for you to ride, it goes back to you staying in my sight unless you're willing to give me your word that you won't try runnin' off."

Chris paused giving his daughter a serious look. Unable to meet his eyes for long she looked back down at her feet. She wasn't ready to make that promise. Moving on, Chris tipped her chin up once again. "You're to be here for all meals and always be in before it gets dark. You understand?"

"Yes, sir," Torie answered reluctantly.

"The other thing we need to talk about is your attitude. I see one more eye roll, young lady, and I'm gonna blister your tail end. And that smart mouth of yours is getting mighty tiresome. You will be respectful to me and to others."

This time when he stopped and stared at her, she answered without verbal prompting, "Yes, sir."

"I guess that's about it then. You can stay up here in your room until lunch time and think about how you're gonna behave from now on," he stated dropping a kiss on her curly head.

He stopped as he got to the door and turned. "Torie?" She looked up at him. "You wanna talk about last night?"

"No, sir."

"Helps sometimes."

She shook her head.

"Okay, I'll see ya at lunch."

At lunch, Josiah reminded Torie that they had a fishing trip planned. The girl cast a furtive glance a Chris, who grinned. "Sounds like fun, next time maybe I'll join you."

Josiah took Torie a ways out of town to a nice quiet spot along the creek. The large man dutifully demonstrated how to bait the hook and cast the line. Torie decided she would be letting Josiah bait all of the hooks. The two sat in comfortable silence for some time.

"Did you enjoy the rest of your evening last night?"

Torie nodded.

"You're quite the dancer."

"Mama taught me."

"Must have made her very happy, watching you last night."

Torie looked sharply at Josiah, but didn't respond.

"Mind if I ask you something?"

Torie shrugged, worrying the fishing pole between her fingers.

"Do you think she'd want you to be trying your best to stay at odds with your Pa?"

"I'm not-" Josiah's earnest look broke off her denial and she just shrugged again. She knew good and well that her mother had wanted her to have a good relationship with Chris. "She'd understand."

Josiah nodded. "Mother's can be very understanding souls."

The two returned to their silence, but somehow Josiah's gentle words had set Torie to thinking.

***

"Chris?" Mary's voice drew the gunman's attention as he unsaddled his horse at the livery.

"Hey, Mary. Watcha doin' out so late?"

"Actually, I've been waiting for you to return."

"Really?" Chris's green eyes pinned her with a look that made her legs feel like jelly.

"I needed to talk with you about Torie," the newspaperwoman clarified quickly.

"She been in some trouble today?" he asked his brow furrowing with concern. Though she had definitely balked at his rules, the girl hadn't given him any difficulty since the night after the dance.

"No, not at all, but I think I need to tell you about an interview we had. I was thinking of doing a small article, welcoming her to town. Just a short biography, nothing too fancy. She suggested a more interesting piece and it would definitely be of great interest, but I would never dream of printing it without talking to you."

As Chris finished up with his horse he looked quizzically at Mary. She moved to take a seat on a hay bale and motioned for him to sit as well. "Torie thought it might give her some closure to recount and document the tragic story of her mother's death."

"She hasn't even been willing to talk about it."

"I know, which one thing that aroused my suspicions."

"One?"

"She made a point of saying, more than once during the interview that although the men had started out masked, before they left she saw their faces. She also said that the men had been hired and that she heard several names."

"Hired?"

"Apparently, her mother had something that they wanted, and would not relinquish whatever this was. Torie says that she has it now and that it is safe, but she would not tell me what it was. I asked her why she hadn't told local law enforcement and she said that she had reason to believe that they had been paid off."

Chris's eyes narrowed. His daughter was trying to play a very dangerous game. "She's trying to get them here, but why would she think an article in a small town newspaper would reach them?"

"She said she heard a lot of names, maybe she knows where to send the newspaper."

"Thanks Mary," Chris said, his eyes full of gratitude.

"You have helped me more times than I can count, Chris Larabee. There is no need to thank me."

"I think otherwise," he said softly as he looked down at the woman.

***

Later that evening Chris sat in the saloon with the six other peacekeepers, explaining to them what he had learned.

"Palo Duro Canyon," Vin commented quietly.

"What's that?"

"Something Torie said to those bounty hunters. Wondered where she had heard of the place. It's in North Texas, not overly far from Tascosa."

"Mr. Larabee, is that land deed not for a property in Northern Texas?"

Chris nodded. "Guess we know where she's been itchin' ta get to."

"Reckon we should make a trip over ta Texas?" Buck asked.

Chris took a sip of whisky, but didn't answer.

"If I might comment," Ezra started. "It seems to me young Torie actually had a fine idea in luring the miscreants here."

"You want to use my little girl as bait?" Chris snapped.

"I assure you Mr. Larabee that is the furthest thing from my mind. However, it occurs to me that if this property was important enough to kill for, they are probably already searching for her or rather for the land deed. I for one would rather meet them on our terms rather than theirs."

"Have ya talked ta Torie on this yet, Chris?" Nathan wanted to know. "Might be we're barking up the wrong tree altogether."

Chris shook his head. "I'll do that in the morning." With this he downed the rest of his drink.

The next morning Torie awoke to find Chris sitting in her room.

"We need to talk."

"Mary told you about the article."

"You think she wouldn't?"

Torie shrugged and looked away.

"I've tried to give you the time you need, but I need to know, Torie, what happened that night?"

Grabbing the pillow and holding it tightly to her chest, Torie bit her lip and looked out the window. After a few moments she started talking in a soft voice, "A man came to visit Mama that night after I had gone to bed, I heard them arguing. He wanted something from her – a land deed. Offered to buy it, but she refused, said it was worth a great deal more and she knew it. I sneaked a peak and saw the man. There were others with him too, wearing masks. The first man left, he told the others not to leave without the deed."

Chris moved to sit beside Torie, but she did not turn to look at him or otherwise acknowledge his presence. "Mama had talked a lot about having investments to carrying us through. I'm guessing the land deed was that investment." The girl paused swallowing hard. "They hit her then, more than a few times, and I ran out to help her. I was so stupid! Why didn't I take time to get a weapon? I didn't even stop to think!"

Trying to offer comfort, Chris put a hand on her arm, but Torie just shook her head. "One of them hit me hard and I hit the wall. Mama screamed. I heard them threatening me and she agreed to give it to them, but claimed she didn't have it there. She would have to go get it. I got up, but he hit me again, and everything went black for a while. When I woke up, they were, they were…doing other things to Mama. One of the men was mad yelling at the man who had hit me. Saying that he had ruined everything. I thought maybe I was really dead. I couldn't move. The blood was dripping into my eyes and my head hurt so bad. I could see them, though. They kept at her and, and then after they just kept hitting her over and over. They beat her to death, but all she would say was '_You killed my baby.'" _

Tears were streaming down Torie's face, and Chris pulled the girl into his arms ignoring her stiffness. "So much is a blur, but I remember the faces of at least three of the men. The first man that came to talk to Mama she called Cain. The man that hit me, they called Molson. Another one they called Lefty. I could see that the one doing the yelling was scarred real bad, like he'd been in a fire. A lot of things are blurry. I'm not sure where it fit in but I know I remembered them talking about a ranch in Texas, near Palo Duro Canyon. I couldn't move. Couldn't so much as lift a finger. I couldn't look away."

Torie broke down into sobs, burying her head into Chris's chest and he held her tight, his heart breaking for his little girl.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

**Please See Chapter One For Warnings and Disclaimers**

**Author's Note: Though I have this outlined and know the direction I want this to take, I am just struggling with the writing. I write and re-write and it just doesn't seem to flow. My apologies to my readers if that is obvious as you read, but I figured you would rather have an imperfect update rather than wait. We are drawing close to the end of this story, however. Probably only another chapter or two (or maybe three).  
**

_Tears were streaming down Torie's face, and Chris pulled the girl into his arms ignoring her stiffness. "So much is a blur, but I remember the faces of at least three of the men. The first man that came to talk to Mama she called Cain. The man that hit me, they called Molson. Another one they called Lefty. I could see that one doing the yelling was scarred real bad, like he'd been in a fire. A lot of things are blurry. I'm not sure where it fit in but I know I remembered them talking about a ranch in Texas, near Palo Duro Canyon. I couldn't move. Couldn't so much as lift a finger."_

_Torie broke down into sobs, burying her head into Chris's chest and he held her tight, his heart breaking for his young daughter._

Chapter 9 – One month later

"Chris," JD's voice drew the blond gunman's attention away from the purchase he was making from Mrs. Potter. "There's a feller just got into town askin' after you and Torie. After that crew that rode in last night, I thought you'd wanna know right away. He's over at the hotel."

"Thanks JD. Would you round up Torie for me and keep her over at the jail with you for awhile?"

"She and the children were playing out behind the church," Mrs. Potter informed the men with a look of concern on her face.

"Thank you, Ma'am," Chris responded before turning back to JD to give the younger man a nod.

"I'll get her, Chris," the young sheriff assured the other peacekeeper as he headed out of the store.

"And send my young'uns home as well," Mrs. Potter called after him.

Finishing his purchase, Chris headed directly for the hotel. He walked slowly as he considered what the stranger's presence meant. The last month had gone fairly well and he had seen a definite improvement in his daughter. After a long talk with Torie, Chris had agreed to let Mary print the story with a few minor changes. The newspapers had then been intentionally mailed to several locations in hopes word would get to the right people. With the hope of bringing her mother's killers to Four Corners, Torie agreed (once again swearing on her mother's grave) to stay in town while they waited to see what would happen. Thus when Fury was ready to ride, she was allowed to do so with certain restrictions.

She and Billy Travis, who had returned to town for good, had become fast friends. They managed to find just enough mischief to be interesting without landing them in too much trouble. Honestly, Chris was just relieved to see Torie acting closer to her rightful age and having a little fun.

Of course he and the other six men who were charged with safeguarding the town were even more diligent in their watchfulness. Every stranger or traveling group was carefully scrutinized and monitored. Until the group of cowboys who stopped in at the saloon last night, no one had raised any suspicion. As Chris entered the hotel, he wondered if the rowdy group had anything to do with this visitor or not.

A well-dressed man was coming down the stairs and a smile spread across his face as he addressed the black clad gunman in a thick Texan drawl, "Mister Larabee I presume?"

"Yep. Heard you were looking me. Don't believe we've met before," Chris answered his hand resting casually on his gun.

"The name's Cain, Luther Cain," the Texan answered coming to a stop at the bottom of the stairs. "I've come on the behalf of my brother-in-law, Harold Melbourne. He wishes to make an offer on a property that you have inherited in North Texas."

"That so?" Chris's eyes were hard as stone upon hearing the man's name, but he remained calm.

"Indeed. After finally reaching the late Miss DeLauney's solicitor, he found that the property had been left to you."

"You make a visit like this to Ysebella the night she died?" Chris demanded ominously.

The smile slipped from the man's face as his hazel eyes took in Larabee's threatening stance. Cain's brow furrowed and his eyes darted to the floor as he answered, "Regrettably, yes, I did meet with Miss DeLauney that unfortunate night. I very well might have been the last one to see her alive other than her attackers, as I explained to the local law enforcement there in New Orleans."

"No, my little girl was," Chris replied through gritted teeth.

"Yes, I heard she had also been attacked." The man shook his head, "Such a tragedy. Has she fully recovered from her injuries? I understand she had some memory loss directly following the ordeal."

"Torie's doing fine. So you didn't see anything that night?"

"No," Cain shook his head. "As I told the Sherriff, her attackers must have been watching for me to leave."

Chris had to restrain himself from lunging across the room to throttle the truth from the Texan, but he wanted to make sure Torie was safe first and foremost. "So what is it this Melbourne wants the land for?"

"He has a large ranch in the area and wishes to expand his holdings. There was small silver mine on the property, but that has long since been mined out."

"Why wasn't Ysebella willing to sell then?"

Cain's eyes darted to Chris's face, surprised at the other man's knowledge, but rather then deny the claim he answered with a shrug, "I hardly know. Women can lack reason at times. I understand she was ill, perhaps that affected her good sense."

"I'll think it over. Your boss have a dollar figure in mind?"

After sharing the offer, Mr. Cain retired to his room and Chris exited the hotel meeting Buck as he did.

"Well?" his tall friend demanded.

"Black as sin, but not willing to get his soft hands dirty. Need to talk to Torie."

The two headed over to the jail but finding no one there went in search of JD and Torie. They met up with JD coming out of the _Clarion _building.

"Chris, I can't find Torie anywhere. Mary said she and Billy were goin' ta Mz. Potters, but Mz. Potter says they went ta play behind the church. Josiah said they talked to him about going to the restaurant, but they ain't there either." JD threw his hands up. "Fact is they talked to nigh everyone this morning about going somewhere, but they ain't in any of the places they said they was goin'!"

Removing his hat, the blond gunfighter ran his hand through his hair considering the unpleasant possibilities. The land deed was nothing to him; he'd give it over in a heartbeat if it were demanded as ransom. However, if it was known that Torie could finger her mother's killers, she was as good as dead. He had refused to allow Mary's article to divulge that Torie knew specific names or faces; it stated only that she had regained some of her memory. Still, men that would beat a sick woman to death and leave a little girl for dead, probably wouldn't pause in taking another life just to safely cover their tracks.

"We'll find 'em, Chris," Buck assured his friend.

Mary joined them, worry written all over her face. "Billy and Torie aren't in our rooms, or anywhere at the office."

Chris put his arm around the blond woman, pulling her close and trying to offer her comfort he couldn't find himself as he echoed Buck's words, "We'll find them Mary, don't fret."

Just then Vin appeared at a run, his blue eyes locking with Chris's. "Fury's not at the livery. Them fellers from last night are back over at the saloon agin. Ezra's got some of 'em pulled inta a game a cards."

Breathing a sigh of relief Chris, nodded. If Torie took Fury, she had undoubtedly disappeared of her own volition. "JD, you keep an eye on Cain, over at the hotel. Buck, round up Josiah and Nathan. Help Ezra keep a watch over those cowboys. Don't know if they're part this yet or not." Chris looked down at Mary. "Vin and I'll go get the kids and bring 'em back. They're most likely just off lookin' for mischief. Can you wire the judge and let him know that we might be needing his services?"

"Of course," she answered.

Vin had no difficulty picking up Fury's tracks. The trail led them just a few miles out of town to a small ravine. Fury and a black gelding were carefully tied to a tree, but Billy and Torie were nowhere to be seen. A series of loud shots had both men pulling their guns and spurring their horses to a gallop. As they rounded a large boulder, they found the source of the noise. Billy, Torie, Jake MacKenzie, and another boy the men vaguely recognized were standing in a semi circle, lighting off firecrackers.

With a grin, Vin holstered his weapon. Putting his own gun away, Chris's look was not so jovial, especially when he noted two pieces of dynamite sticking out of one of the packs at his daughter's feet. "What the hell are you kids doing?"

Spinning around the four children looked up at Chris in shocked terror. Torie was the first to recover. "Ah, well, we were setting off some bangers that I had put away from last New Years."

"Your folks know where you are?" Chris demanded of Jake and the other boy.

"Kind of," Jake answered, not meeting Chris's cold glare. "I suggest you get on home and make sure they know exactly where you been and what you've been doing. I'll be riding out to talk to them myself when I get time."

The two teens scrambled to do the ominous man's bidding, not wanting to incur the wrath of one of the scariest men in town. Chris dismounted and approached the two remaining children purposefully. Neither met his eyes and Billy was nearly in tears. Chris was his hero and he hated the thought of being in trouble with the man. For her part, Torie knew good and well she was in deep trouble, and she couldn't even pretend that she had a reasonable excuse.

Stopping well, within an arms reach, Chris crossed his arms and leveled angry glare at the duo. "Start talkin'."

"Well," Torie started, twirling her hair nervously around her finger. "I found the firecrackers in my trunk and thought it would be fun to set them off, but knew it wouldn't be smart to do it in town. Jake knew of a good place, so we all kind of decided to meet up."

"Are you supposed to take Fury out without permission?"

"No sir."

"Are you allowed to leave town without permission?"

"No sir."

"Are you supposed to go places without telling anyone where you're at?"

"No sir," this last was uttered in a barely audible whisper.

"How 'bout you Billy?"

"No sir."

"We weren't trying to cause any trouble," Torie explained. "Just wanted to have some fun. Thought we would be back before anyone noticed we were gone."

With a swift motioned, Chris reached down and grabbed the dynamite. "And this?"

"Ah, well, um we ah, kind of found it, ah, we weren't gonna light it," Torie's southern accent became very pronounced, a sure sign of her agitation.

Tossing the dynamite to Vin, Chris swiftly grabbed Torie's arm and before she even had time to protest she was bent over his hip. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"If I ever catch you with dynamite again, I'll be cutting a switch. You could blow yourself to kingdom come without even trying!" He lectured as he continued to pepper her bottom with hard swats. Setting her straight again he pinned her with an angry glare stealing himself against the repentant tear-filled eyes. "This discussion is far from over, young lady," he warned drawing her into his arms for a hug before turning to a quaking Billy Travis.

Without thinking much about Mary's reaction, Chris stepped forward and took hold of the boy as he rested his boot on a small rock, pulling Billy over his knee. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! "The same goes for you young man! You had your mother worried sick!" After about ten swats, Chris eased the crying child down only to be nearly bowled over when the boy threw his arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry, Chris," Billy sobbed.

"I know you are, Billy," Chris answered as he held the boy close, running a hand through the lad's hair, "But that don't mean I'm not gonna talk to your Mama about handling the rest of your punishment. You need to understand that what you did today is dangerous." The boy's face went white at the prospect, but he nodded nonetheless.

***

"Mary?"

After a stern lecture, Billy had been sent to his room and Torie to Mary's. Chris had explained what he and Vin had found as well as his response with both of the kids. He then recommended that she let him see to the rest of Billy's punishment. Giving no response, Mary had turned and was looking out the window. After several minutes, her quietness grew concerning to the gunman.

"I'm sorry if what I did-"

"No, no, that's not it at all," she said spinning around. "I probably would have done the same thing if I had seen those sticks of dynamite," she smiled, "Well, maybe not, but I guarantee his father would have, or Orin for that matter. It's undoubtedly what he needed." Mary looked down at the floor, trying to hide the tears that came unbidden to her eyes.

Taking a step forward, Chris wondered what was bothering the normally confident newspaperwoman.

"I shouldn't have brought him back. It was selfish of me."

Laying a hand on her shoulder, Chris shook his head. "Mary, a boy's bound to find trouble in his life. Where ever he's living."

"He needs a father."

"You regret not accepting Whitman's proposal?" Chris asked softly.

"Yes. NO! I don't know." Mary stepped closer and rested her head on Chris's chest before turning confused green eyes up to his. "I didn't love him."

"Not even a little?" Chris asked with a smile as he repeated the question he had asked Mary so many months ago about Gerhard Whitman. At the same time he gently wrapped a comforting arm around her.

"As a friend, but nothing more. I can't help but to wonder if that was selfish of me, though. A boy should have a father."

"Seems to me a man would want a woman to marry him for her own feelings toward him, not because he could be of some use to her."

Mary nodded. "It's just," she shook her head. "I really want to do what's best for Billy and I worry that I won't be able."

"Well, let me deal with it this time."

Mary smiled and met Chris's steady gaze. "And what about next time? Am I supposed to call you every time Billy finds some mischief."

Chris gave a shrug and grinned. "I wouldn't mind."

Mary laughed. "You wouldn't either. You're so good with him. He positively adores you. When he arrived, I had barely gotten a hug before he was looking around for you and then he stayed in your arms longer than mine," she said with a mock pout.

"Jealous?"

"Yes!" Mary replied, but the sparkle in her eyes revealed the lie in that statement.

"He's a good boy. Don't worry so much."

"It's a mother's prerogative." Chris chuckled, and the two stood in companionable silence for a time.

"Thank you, Chris," Mary said softly though she was looking down when she did so.

"No need for thanks between us," he replied tipping her chin up so that he could meet her eyes wondering why she had chosen to look away. What he saw in her light green orbs nearly bowled him over, and he almost turned away, unprepared for the depth of feeling evident in her gaze. It spoke louder than words could have and the gunfighter realized it was time to make a decision. Every night he fell asleep trying to remember the face of his wife and son, trying to hold on to a visage of the woman he had loved. Was he ready and willing to let her rest?

Slowly he let his lips descend, hoping he didn't curse himself tomorrow. Still he could not refute the attraction that had been growing toward this woman almost from the moment he had laid eyes on her, standing in the middle of the street with a shotgun, defying the men who were attempting to hang Nathan. They'd had their spats, to be sure, but when all was said and done, he couldn't deny that he had feelings for her. The kiss deepened and her arms went around his neck.

They pulled away at the same time, both seeming somewhat dazed by the line that they had just crossed. Chris grinned and Mary offered a little smile. He leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

"I've got a couple of kids that still need to be dealt with," he said with a note of regret.

"I'll be here waiting," she replied softly.

With a nod, Chris headed up the stairs. He went to Billy's room first. The boy sat forlornly on his bed. When he looked up, for just a moment, he had the same look of excited pleasure that he always wore when he saw Chris, but this faded fast, as did all of the color in his face.

Chris moved forward and sat beside Billy. Laying a hand gently on the boy's shoulder, he asked, "You know that what you did, was wrong?"

The boy nodded before whispering a barely audible, "Yes, sir."

"Tell me why."

"I'm not supposed to go places without tellin' Mama where I'm at, and I'm not supposed to go outta town without askin', and the firecrackers and dynamite, well I know that was wrong too."

"Then why did you?"

"Well, when I lived with my Grandpa and Grandma, I didn't have much chance to get out and have fun with my friends, and well," the boy shrugged. "It just sounded like fun. I'm sorry, Chris."

"I know you are son, and so does your mama, but I need to do something now to make sure you remember just how important the rules are. Rules are made to keep you safe you know. Your mama would be heartbroken if something happened to you…and so would I."

"You would?"

"Yes I would."

Chris then tugged the boy over his lap, and proceeded to light a fire in his rear end. When he stopped Billy was crying so hard that his "I'm sorry" was barely even understandable. Chris gently lifted the boy into his lap and rocked him, until he calmed down. "I think your mama's gonna be up to check on you soon."

With a nod Billy climbed off of Chris's lap and ran his arm across his face to dry his tears.

"I love you, Billy," Chris said, ruffling the boys hair, "But you do anything this foolish again and it'll be my belt not the flat of my hand, understand?"

"Yes, sir," the boy reached in for one more hug. "I love you too, Chris."

With that the gunman made his way to Mary's bedroom where Torie awaited, sitting nervously on the bed. Her eyes darted up to meet her father's as he entered the room. Though this was certainly not the first time she had been trouble with the man, this was the first time it was strictly mischief. She deliberately disobeyed him for no other reason than to go off and have some fun. Still she was doing her very best to try to find some justification for her actions.

"No one got hurt or anything," she blurted out as he approached.

Chris stopped and crossed his arms, glowering at his daughter. "I think Billy just might disagree with you on that. Fact is I think you might be disagreeing with that soon."

Torie met his gaze as long as she could but soon looked down to her stocking feet. Mary had insisted that the children remove their dirty boots before heading upstairs, though Torie noticed that Chris still wore his black boots.

"You're older than Billy. You should be setting a good example, not showing him how to find trouble."

More silence followed as Torie battled with the guilt of getting her new friend in trouble. Not that he had shown any reservations, but he was a few years younger after all.

"Cain showed up in town today."

The girl's head shot up at that and she started to get up but Chris held his hand up. "Sit right back down."

"But-"

"No. Don't say one word. What you did today was all that more dangerous considering we didn't know where you were. Someone could have grabbed you. You and Billy both."

Torie's eyes narrowed in anger. She could only wish to get "grabbed" by the men that had killed her mother. "Little girl," Chris's sharp tone cut through Torie's thoughts of revenge. "We had a deal and if you aren't gonna keep to it I'll send you out to Nettie's until this whole thing has blown over."

With great effort Torie reigned in her defiance. She was well aware that her papa would carry out that threat, given the slightest provocation. Having left his gun belt downstairs, Chris's hands went to the buckle at his waist, unfastening it and removing the leather from the loops of his pants. The last of Torie's rebelliousness fled.

"Papa," she whispered as a quiet plea.

With a shake of his head Chris took a seat beside his daughter. "Tell me exactly why you deserve this spanking, Torie."

She did not want to answer. Really she didn't, but her lips began to move despite her wish to remain stoically quiet. "I disobeyed you and left town without asking. I took Fury out without asking. I didn't tell anyone where I really was. I, I guess I did something that might be considered dangerous."

"Might be?"

Torie sighed. "Was potentially dangerous," she amended. In the back of her mind she still thought he was overreacting. Really what were a few bangers, and she was more than old enough to ride a ways out of town with her friends. However, Torie had learned a thing or two since coming to live with Chris Larabee and she had the good sense to keep that opinion to herself.

With a nod, Chris pulled the girl across his lap and brought the folded belt down hard on her trouser-clad backside. He made sure her entire bottom was aflame as he brought the leather down again and again. He did not lecture, figuring everything had been discussed as much as it needed to be. Not surprisingly Torie was bawling by the time he finished and drew her into his arms and gently onto his lap.

"I'm sorry, Papa."

"You're forgiven, angel. I'm glad you have friends and want to spend time with them, but try to stay out of mischief, okay?"

"Yes, sir," she sniffed. After several minutes sitting cuddled in his strong arms, Torie stirred. "So Cain's in town?"

"Yes, and you are not to go anywhere near him. In fact I want you staying here with Mary."

Torie's eyes grew hard as steel and Chris noted a look that he hadn't seen in them for some weeks now.

"Torie, you are going to let me handle this."

"Yes, sir," she answered automatically, but Chris could tell that she was just appeasing him. He turned her sideways and landed a swat on her already sore behind. She yelped.

"I mean it, little girl. You stay clear of this or the tanning I just gave you won't even compare."

Torie frowned, but finally gave a resigned nod, "Yes, sir."

With a kiss to her forehead, he laid her on the bed. "You aren't to leave this room unless Mary gives you leave and you mind Mary while I'm gone."

"Yes, Papa."

With that Chris left the room and Torie began plotting. She would be damned before giving up having a hand in bringing down the men that killed her mother.

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

**PLEASE SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR WARNINGS AND DISCLAIMERS**

**WARNING: Violence/shooting/death in this chapter.**

"_I mean it, little girl. You stay clear of this or the tanning I just gave you won't even compare."_

_Torie frowned, but finally gave a resigned nod, "Yes, sir." _

_With a kiss to her forehead, he laid her on the bed. "You aren't to leave this room unless Mary or I gives you leave and you mind Mary while I'm gone."_

"_Yes, Papa."_

_With that Chris left the room and Torie began plotting. She would be damned before giving up having a hand in bringing down the men that killed her mother. _

Chapter 10

Cain's hazel eyes narrowed and his tone was clipped as he addressed the scarred man before him. "I told you to stay out of town and out of sight. You of all people would be most recognizable."

"I stayed outta sight," the dark-haired man replied with an air of unconcern. "So what 'av ya learned? Girl here? She remember seein' anythin'?"

"She's here and has recovered, but I have not seen her, and I don't know what she saw that night. Mr. Larabee was aggressive and suspicious, but from what I have heard, that is his nature and might not mean anything."

"We should take care of 'er just ta be safe."

"Show some patience. We need that deed and we're running out of time. Melbourne has put the railroad off as long as he can. Once they find out he isn't in possession of all four adjoining properties, the price will go down considerably and they will make their own offer to Larabee. Since Melbourne's deal with the railroad lets him retain mineral rights on the properties he stands to make a great deal of money. You messed this up once already Sykes."

"_Molson_ screwed it up, an' he ain't likely to it agin," the man answered as a malevolent grin spread across his scarred face, his dark eyes glinting with delight.

Cain sipped the whisky in his glass to help swallow the bile in his throat. Sykes was useful, but his methods were repulsive. He had taken Molson's ear, stating that if the man weren't going to listen to orders he had no use for it. Cain never would have suspected that getting the land deed from the French singer would have resulted in her death, or the near death of her daughter either. He had little stomach for such things, but his brother-in-law paid him well to get results so Cain just tried not to think about the people that sometimes got hurt along the way.

"I've arranged for a distraction, if we should need one. I will get word to you. You and the others stay out of town and out of sight until then."

Sykes held the gaze of his boss for a few seconds before he nodded and slipped out of the room and behind the buildings undetected. He was very good at that. Probably a gift bequeathed him by his Comanche mother.

Mary carefully set the wooden case upon the table, pausing before she opened it. Once Chris had come down from dealing with Torie and Mary had offered some comfort to Billy, the two adults had taken awhile to talk. Mary smiled as she thought about the rare opportunity to get the peacekeeper alone. The news that the newcomers to Four Corners might have been responsible for the death of Torie's mother had in no way caused Mary to hesitate in offering to keep Torie here, but the newspaperwoman had decided to get the gun down as soon as Chris left. It would hardly be the first time she had used a weapon in defense of those she held dear. Opening the case, she stared down at her former husband's shiny revolver and then carefully picked it up. A knock at the open doorway interrupted her train of thought and she dropped the gun back into its case.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Torie said softly. "And I know that I'm supposed to stay upstairs, but I wanted to say that I'm really sorry about getting Billy into trouble. The firecrackers were my idea and not a good one. I am really sorry. I hope that you'll still let Billy and I be friends."

Mary smiled and opened her arms. "Of course. I forgive you and I'm pleased that you are Billy's friend."

Torie readily stepped into the woman's embrace, returning the hug somewhat awkwardly.

"Not to say that I approve of your actions," Mary said, pulling back from the girl, "But I do understand that children are bound to find some degree of trouble now and again."

"Thanks, Mary," Torie said with a grin before looking down at the gun. "That's a nice piece," she stated in an off-hand manner.

"It was my husband's"

"Doesn't seem like it's seen much use."

"It hasn't," Mary said closing the lid and turning around. "Now I was just about ready to go fix some lunch, and you, miss, are supposed to be staying up in my room as part of your punishment."

"I could help with lunch."

Mary shook her head. "I'll call you when it's ready."

XXOXXOXXOXO

"You have no right to detain me!" an angry Cain insisted as he faced three of the seven peacekeepers through the bars of the jail cell.

"Well, see, that's where yer, wrong," Buck stated his dark mustache twitching as his mouth lifted into a grin. His blue eyes held no humor, however, as he pinned the Texan with a glare. "Rumor has it you know somethin' 'bout a murder in New Orleans."

"I have already told the authorities that I know nothing about Ms. De Launey's death."

"Yeah, but we think yer lyin'," Vin stated from his seat atop the desk, where he was sharpening his large hunting knife.

"On what grounds are you making your slanderous charges?"

"On the grounds that there was a witness who heard you order several masked men to do whatever it took to get a certain land deed from Ms. De Launey," Ezra drawled as he shuffled a deck of cards, his boots leisurely propped on the desk Vin was using as a seat.

"Nonsense!" Cain blustered, but the peacekeepers each noted the fear in the man's eyes as well as the bead of sweat on his brow.

Just then the door opened and the two Larabees entered the room. Torie took one look at the man behind the bars and lunged in his direction only to be stopped by her father's solid hold about her waist.

"Fils de pute! Clébard! Je vous tuerai!"

"Guess that's him then," Vin noted while Chris pulled the girl from the building, slamming the door behind him.

"That girl is clearly out of her mind. If she is Ms. De Launey's daughter, her injuries must have left her confused. No judge or jury is going to accept her testimony as valid," Cain said with a smirk.

"Judge? Jury?" Buck chuckled. "What makes ya think yer goin' to court?" The man behind the bars looked confused at Buck's statement, but before he could formulate a response, the tall peacekeeper continued, "Hell, Chris is gonna come back here and kill you."

Cain's eyes widened in shock at the statement while Vin and Ezra just nodded their agreement to Buck's observation.

"He can't do that! You can't let him!"

Buck approached the bars, a wild look in his eyes that made Cain take a few steps back. "Let him?" Buck's voice had become dangerously quiet. "You nearly ripped half the soul outta his baby girl the night you ordered those men to kill her mama. It'd take a lot more than the three of us to stop him." Buck slammed his hands against the bars, "Hell, the only thing keepin' me from doing it myself is that Chris would shoot me if I beat him to it!"

Vin grinned evilly and Ezra showed no emotion whatsoever as the man's breathing quickened and he fell onto the bunk in his jail cell.

"He can't just summarily execute me without a trial. That's illegal."

"Hell, yer from Texas," Vin said with a shrug, "Ya know it happens all tha time."

"I didn't kill that woman and I didn't order her death!"

"But you did order them to do whatever it took to get the land deed," Ezra observed with an air of unconcern.

"I didn't know they would kill her or hurt the girl. I never meant for that to happen."

Ezra grinned. "Well now, though I might be inclined to believe you, I seriously doubt that my compatriots will. Still, seeing your death sentence fulfilled does fall lower on the priority list than bringing down the men who actually performed the horrific deed. Perhaps if you could provide us with their whereabouts, we just might be able to see about granting a stay of execution."

"I don't know exactly where they are," Cain hedged.

"Now that is unfortunate," Ezra said with a sigh, "As Mr. Larabee will undoubtedly be walking through that door in less than five minutes intent upon bringing about your very painful demise."

Swallowing several times, Cain's hazel eyes met Ezra's in desperation. "They are camped somewhere out of town. I don't know which direction, but it's close, an easy ride."

Vin was up like a flash and out the door while Ezra got a few more details from Cain. Two minutes later Chris slammed into the room grabbing the keys to the cell. "Vin's getting' the horses," he said tilting his head toward the door as a silent command to the two men still in the room. Buck and Ezra were quick to vacate.

As Chris opened the cell, Cain backed against the furthest wall. "I, I told your men all that I know. I did not order that woman's death. I-"

Further speech was cut off as Chris grabbed the man around the throat. "If I don't find those men, I will come back here and take you apart piece by piece," he threatened darkly. With that he dropped his hold on Cain's throat and landed a punch to his face knocking the other man to the floor just as JD entered the jail with a drunken cowboy in tow.

Chris slammed the bars closed and made sure the cell was locked, tossing the keys to JD. "What'd _he _do?"

"Just drunk and waiving his gun around. Got a round off into the air. Needs to sleep it off before he hurts someone."

Chris nodded; less concerned about the rowdy cowboys now that he knew Cain's men were camped out of town. "Vin, Buck, Ezra, and I are going after the others. Make sure this one stays put. Josiah and Nathan will be keeping an eye on Torie and the rest of town."

"I will Chris," JD answered putting his prisoner into the cell next to Cain's.

Several hours later, gunshots outside drew JD's attention and he stepped out onto the boardwalk his weapons drawn. Nathan was headed down the street at a run and it looked as if Josiah were trying to gain control of a fight gone bad in the street outside of the saloon. JD rushed to aid his friends.

Chris, Vin, Ezra, and Buck road into town just as the others were getting the ruckus under control. Though they had two men in custody, anyone could look at Chris's face and know he was not pleased with the afternoon's venture. Before the peacekeepers had time to exchange stories, a frantic middle-aged woman ran from the boarding house, yelling for help. As it turned out, more than one room had been vandalized while she had been visiting a friend and she had caught site of a man with only one ear running from the establishment.

Chris swore heatedly, knowing that someone had been searching for the land deed, and possibly for Torie. He was quick to head for Mary's. Meeting him with frantic wide eyes, the newspaperwoman was nearly in tears.

"She's gone, Chris. I'm so sorry. I am absolutely certain that no one has been here, but I think Torie climbed out of the window. There was a rope tied off to the bed and thrown out the window."

Chris closed his eyes and tried to remain calm as JD ran through the door. "Cain's gone, Chris."

Turning to slam his open palm into the wall the black-clad gunfighter cursed again and headed out to retrieve his horse. Vin met and slowed his friend with a hand on his shoulder. Their eyes met and Vin quietly gave his own report.

"Thet group of cowboys from Texas has hightailed it outta town, think maybe they're jest a diversion. Plenty a tracks to follow, but knowin' which ones might be tricky. Fury is gone, too, but," here Vin shook his head, "With all the traffic, I cain't pick out his tracks amongst the others. We'd do well to split up and each follow a group."

Chris nodded, accepting the tracker's advice. He felt as if a an iron hand were wrapped around his heart and his mind drifted back to a day long ago when he and Buck had returned to find his house burned down and his wife and child dead to the flames. He honestly did not think he could survive losing another child.

"We'll find 'em, Chris. More importantly, we'll find her," Vin stated softly.

Within minutes the seven peacekeepers were riding out of town with purpose as Mary watched in silent anguish, her arms around her son.

"Why'd she leave, Ma?" Billy wanted to know.

Mary shook her head. "She's so angry, Billy. She feels that she must do something."

The boy's brow furrowed. He had been so scared when his father had been murdered. So frightened that the men would come back and kill his mother. He could understand, though, a bit of what Torie was feeling. "Chris'll find those men and Torie's gonna be just fine," he stated resolutely.

Mary smiled. The sun rose and set on Chris Larabee as far as Billy was concerned. With a blush the woman realized that her own sentiments were not far behind those of her son. Offering the boy a hug she directed him back inside.

After setting Billy to a menial task in the sitting room, more just to occupy his hands and thoughts than anything else, Mary moved to make some tea. It could be hours before she heard anything. This was always the hardest part…waiting. She prayed that they found Torie and that the girl was all right. Hopefully they would also find the men responsible for Ysebella's murder. Torie deserved some peace and closure.

Stepping back to lean against the counter while the water heated, Mary closed her eyes and added a prayer for Chris, and the other peacekeepers. A slight smile pulled at her lips as she considered their earlier kiss. He had stated once that he was the "bad element," but she found her heart did not care at all. His job, his very life, was full of danger but somehow Mary realized that she would rather accept the risk involved in loving Chris than to settle for less with another man.

After the water heated, she made herself some tea and poured Billy some milk, putting the drinks on a tray and adding a plate of cookies as well. She took a deep breath and calmed her nerves. Billy would be looking to her to gauge the seriousness of the situation. Pasting on a smile she moved into the sitting room.

Mary entered the sitting room and the tray went clattering to the floor spilling milk and tea everywhere. There standing by the fire, a huge hunting knife held to Billy's throat, was a dark-haired man with even darker eyes and a hideously scarred face. The scene and the terror in her son's eyes nearly took Mary's breath away.

"Where's the girl?" the man demanded roughly.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Please, please let my son go."

"Ya do know," Sykes stated roughly tightening his grip on Billy. "And yer gonna tell me or I'm gonna cut up yer boy right in front a ya."

"Torie left," Mary answered honestly. "I have no idea where she is."

"Maybe ya need a demonstration," the man said coldly his knife inching up to Billy's ear as the boy whimpered.

"Honest to God! She left and I have no idea where she went!" Mary all but screamed taking several steps toward the pair.

"Ya'd do well ta stay back an' away," Sykes warned and Mary froze. "Where would she go?"

"I don't know."

"Seems yer not much use ta me at all," the man growled and the knife cut into Billy's flesh, causing the boy to cry out.

"NO!" Mary screamed just as a gunshot rang out.

Sykes dropped his knife and his hand fell to his gun as he lifted Billy with his other arm.

"You would do well to still your hand," Torie's voice was cold as a gravestone as she stood at the doorway, Mary's shiny revolver pointed right at Sykes. "Let him go."

"Or what?" the man asked with a chuckle though his other hand came off of the weapon on his hip. He took a step toward Torie, not loosening his hold on Billy.

"Whatcha gonna do girlie? Ya really think ya have it in ya ta kill a man?" He laughed out right and took another step towards Torie his dark eyes pinning her with a certain distain. "Takin' someone's life, it's hard fer even many thet's growed. Now someone like me," here he stopped to run a hand over Billy's throat smearing blood as he did so with an evil smile. "I could snap this boy's neck without a thought. How 'bout ya drop thet gun, 'fore someone gets hurt thet ya don't want ta see hurt." Sykes took a few more steps toward Torie.

Three gunshots resonated through the small room and Sykes fell to the floor. Billy ran to his mother and she met him half way throwing her arms around her son. Torie paused momentarily, looking at the smoking weapon in her hands before she lowered it and approached the man on the floor, gasping for breath that was not going to come.

"I imagine I would care a great deal about taking a human life. Putting down a rabid dog, however, well that is another matter quite entirely," she said in a whisper swallowing convulsively. A look of surprise flashed through the man's eyes before they closed forever.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Please see Chapter 1 for warnings and disclaimers. **

"_I imagine I would care a great deal about taking a human life. Putting down a rabid dog, however, well that is another matter quite entirely," she said in a whisper swallowing convulsively. A look of surprise flashed through the man's eyes before they closed forever. _

Chapter 11

Torie stood silently beside the window in her room at the boarding house. Mr. Collins, the undertaker, had been called to Mary's house and would see to having Syke's body removed. Mary and Billy were downstairs, but Torie had wanted some time to herself. She looked out the window as the sun began to set and considered the day's events.

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts and she mumbled a quiet, "Come in."

To her surprise it wasn't Mary coming to check on her for what seemed the hundredth time, it was Josiah. Looking up at the large man, she saw the concern in his pale blue eyes and it made her chest tighten. The former preacher held his arms open and Torie surprised herself by walking right into them. As he wrapped strong arms around her, Torie felt a few tears course down her cheek. Picking the girl up, Josiah moved to settle them both on the bed with Torie seated on his lap.

"Are you okay, pumpkin?"

Torie nodded. "Mary told you what happened?"

"She did."

With a heavy sigh, Torie wiped away the few stray tears, rather surprised by their presence. "I should feel bad shouldn't I? For killing a man?" she whispered.

"What _do_ you feel?"

"Relief. I don't feel good or happy. I thought I would want to dance on his grave." Torie shook her head. "I just feel a sense of peace."

"Well, I think that makes sense, given what that man did to your mother and what he was threatening to do to Billy. His death was swift and more merciful than many would think he deserved. I have a feeling he probably hurt a lot of people."

"Does it make me some kind of monster, though, that I don't feel bad for killing him?"

Josiah tightened his arms around the girl, and shook his head. "Nathan and I rounded up Cain. He hadn't gotten very far with his little escape attempt." Josiah sat up, and shifting Torie slightly, pulled his gun from his holster and held it up. "If I let you have my gun and gave you leave, would you go shoot him where he stood in that jail cell?"

Torie looked at the gun thoughtfully, but finally shook her head. "I'd shoot him if he were trying to escape."

Josiah nodded and put his gun away. "If Chris and Vin come back with those other fella's that had a part in killing your mama, would you want to shoot them?"

Green eyes grew hard as Torie looked up to meet Josiah's gentle gaze. Part of her wanted to say yes, but another part was unsure. "At the very least I'd want to see them hang."

"Understandable," Josiah said, "But would you feel that you needed to do the killing?"

Torie shook her head. "No. I want them to pay for what they did and I still feel as if I _could _shoot them, but I'm willing to let the law take care of it."

Josiah smiled and gave the girl a hug. "Torie you're not a monster, sweetheart. Not even close. God's given you a strong sense of justice and he's made you tough enough to see that through. Just don't ever let your anger or a longing for revenge take over."

Torie laid her head on the man's chest with sense of contentment, listening to his steady heartbeat. After several minutes she asked, "Do you think Papa will understand?"

"Understand why you killed that man and how you feel about it?"

The girl nodded.

"He will." Josiah paused and tapped her nose before continuing, "Understand why you snuck out that window and took Mary's gun to go after those men by yourself? Now that, I don't think he'll be quite so understanding over."

"Do you think he'll…" Torie didn't even want to finish that question.

"Oh, yeah, you won't be sitting too easy for some time I'd say," Josiah chuckled.

The two continued to sit just like that for a long while, until Nathan came up to tell them supper was on the table and to check in on Torie.

"I'm fine, Nathan, but not hungry."

"You need to eat child," he said gently.

Josiah met the dark-skinned man's warm brown eyes and shook his head. "Missing one meal won't hurt her Nathan."

With a nod of understanding the healer acquiesced. "Buck, JD, and Ezra came back with the rest of those cowboys. Turns out they was just paid to cause a ruckus and then a little extra to help Cain escape. Billy's just fine, the blade just barely broke the skin," he explained. "No word from Chris or Vin yet, but I reckon they'll be back soon." With that, Nathan headed back downstairs to wait with Mary.

It was full dark when they heard horses approach. Torie jumped up from Josiah's lap and they headed downstairs and out the door. Chris and Vin were dismounting; they had three horses tied behind them, each with a man draped over the saddle. Torie paused long enough to realize that she recognized two of the three from the night her mother was killed.

Rushing to his daughter with relief, Chris scooped her up off her feet and held her close. Torie returned his embrace, tears once again trailing down her cheeks. After several moments, Chris put her down and gave the girl a shake, his eyes turning hard. "Where were you?"

"I circled around and came back to town. Followed one of the men to Mary's."

Chris tried to calm himself. Torie was obviously okay. He looked at Josiah, then Mary, and then to Torie again. "And?"

"It was the man with the scarred face. He was looking for me. He threatened to hurt Billy. I shot him," she explained simply.

Closing his eyes, Chris pulled Torie back into his arms, as he tried to quell the anger within. He had hoped to spare his daughter any more tragedy. Still she was standing here unharmed and he would take that as a blessing and be thankful. "Billy?" he asked looking towards Mary, concern in his eyes.

"A small cut, but he's fine. He fell asleep inside," the woman answered, still drinking in the sight of Chris standing there unharmed, holding his daughter.

"And the others?" Chris demanded.

"Over at the jail," Nathan answered. "Cain might be a little worse for wear," Nathan shrugged. "But he'll live to stand trial. Everyone else is just fine."

For the first time in a long time, Chris felt himself truly relax. He could use a drink. Actually, he could use a few.

***

"Feelin' better?" Vin asked as he watched his friend sip at the whisky in his glass. The former bounty hunter's lanky form was stretched out on the steps of the boardinghouse, a glass of amber liquid in his own hand.

From his perch on the porch rail, Chris looked out at the stars, and heaved a sigh. "At this rate I'll be gray as Josiah in six months."

Vin chuckled. "I'm guessin' the worst is behind ya now. She's bound ta settle down a mite now thet her mama's killers are all caught or dead."

"You really think so?" Chris asked cocking an eyebrow at the sharpshooter.

"Well, sounds good an' I thought it might make ya feel better."

"I thought I'd lost her, today."

"No use in dwellin' on what mighta been, cowboy."

Another several minutes past before Vin broke the comfortable silence between the two. "Noticed there weren't no cryin' or carryin' on upstairs when ya put 'er to bed."

Chris smiled. "Told her we'd talk tomorrow," the gunman squinted as he looked up at the moon. "Guess that'd be today, now."

"Thought ya might be lettin' 'er off easy, givin' the situation an' all"

The gunfighter pinned his friend with an incredulous look. "I do that and I might as well be starting all over with her. I know this was especially hard on Torie, but what happens the next time something comes up? It isn't like we have a shortage of hold-ups, killings, and other trouble. It's hard enough keeping peace in this town without her trying to get in the middle of it."

"I 'as jest akin'," Vin said with a grin. He knew that punishing Torie was the last thing Chris wanted to do, especially after all she had been through. The younger peacekeeper had figured that his question would spur Chris to talk himself either into it or out of it so that they could both go get some sleep.

Finishing his drink, Chris gave Vin a nod. "I'm going bed."

***

Torie slept late the next morning. It was odd for her to wake up for the first time in more than seven months, and realize that the men who'd killed her mother had been brought to justice. It was over. Cain was in jail, but the judge would be in town in a day or two and the Texan would be appropriately dealt with. With a small smile, Torie hoped Judge Travis wouldn't ask about the prisoner's state of injury. Apparently her papa had not been the only one to physically express his dislike for the man. She supposed having tried to escape he had lost all rights to cry foul.

Getting out of bed, she stretched and moved to get dressed. It was well past breakfast time and she was famished. Just as she finished brushing her hair, there was a knock on the door. She smiled and offered a quiet, "Come in."

"Hungry?" Chris asked.

"And then some," she answered offering the man a huge grin.

Putting his arm around the girl, Chris led her down the stairs and out of the boardinghouse since they had already missed the morning meal the proprietress had served. The two ran into Mary on their way to the restaurant.

"Billy was looking for you," she informed Torie. "Maybe after your breakfast you can stop by. I was insanely busy getting the newspaper out this morning, and I think he's rather bored."

"Torie and I need to have a little talk after breakfast," Chris informed the woman, "But maybe a bit later."

"Alright," Mary said, understanding the look in Chris's eyes all too well and feeling sorry for the girl. "Maybe you could both come by for a late lunch?"

"We'd like that," Chris said offering Mary a smile and a rather intense look that made the woman blush.

"See you then."

As Torie watched Mary move down the boardwalk she looked up at Chris. "So I guess that means I'm in trouble then, huh?"

"What do you think?"

"I think I want a very large breakfast. One that will take me a long, long time to eat," she muttered as they walked into the restaurant.

Despite her best stalling tactics the meal was done far too quickly for Torie. Chris directed her back to the boardinghouse and up to her room. Torie took a seat on her bed while Chris grabbed the desk chair turning it around to straddle as he faced his daughter.

"I had to shoot him," Torie said before Chris could even get started. "He would have killed Billy and probably Mary, too."

"I know. That's not what we're going to talk about."

"You know that I might very well have saved the life of your future wife?" Torie demanded.

Chris's eyes narrowed and the glare he leveled at her had Torie clamping her mouth tightly shut. "I am proud of your bravery, but I'm none too pleased that you put yourself into that situation to begin with," Chris said in a voice that sent a chill up Torie's spine. "You want to tell me what you were thinking? Stealing Mary's gun and climbing out that window to take off after those men?"

Torie's gaze dropped to the floor. "I was just borrowing the gun," she whispered.

"You aren't even supposed to touch one. Thought I'd already made that clear," he replied with a steely edge to his voice.

"It was just…those men…Papa, I couldn't let it go," she stated, her eyes pleading for him to understand.

Chris sighed and stood, moving the chair aside as he wrapped his arms around his little girl. She readily accepted his comfort, throwing her arms about his waist. After a few moments she looked up.

"I won't do it again, Papa."

"No, you won't," he answered sternly as he took a seat on her bed. He deftly unfastened and lowered her trousers pulling Torie over his lap. Really he should use his belt, but he decided to give the girl a break, given the extreme turmoil of facing her mother's killers. He still intended to deliver a strong message, however.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! "No more climbing out windows. PERIOD." His hand fell rhythmically on the thin cotton of her drawers.

"No taking off without telling people!" SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Ow! Papa!" Torie tried to wiggle away as the barrage of solid swats continued.

"You don't take things that don't belong to you!" SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! "You don't touch guns unless I'm with you and say it's okay."

"I'm sorry!"

He moved his attention to the under curve of her bottom and brought his hand down firmly on the girl's sit spot several times. "You don't put yourself in harm's way, Torie!"

The swats paused and the girl sobbed over her fathers lap. Unfortunately for Torie, Chris wasn't quite finished. He reached over and picked up her wooden hairbrush from off of the bedside table, then tugged her drawers down below her reddened bottom. "We've talked about every single one of these things before, little girl. I'm hoping this helps you remember a bit better." With that he brought the hairbrush down ten times on her already burning backside. Tossing the brush aside, Chris gently tugged up her drawers and trousers, before pulling Torie onto his lap. She cried herself out against his chest as he ran a comforting hand through her curly hair, and murmured soft endearments to calm her down.

"I am sorry, Papa."

"I forgive you, but how about you stay out of trouble for a spell?"

"Sounds good to me," she replied wiping away her tears.

"I am proud of you, Torie."

She blushed. "I'm just glad it's all over."

"Me too."

Torie stood up and cocked her head sideways. "You know, I think Mama would have liked Mary."

"Do you now?"

The girl nodded. "Maybe you should ask her to go on a picnic."

"Torie," Chris said coming to his feet, "What's between Mary and me is our business, not yours."

"I know, but at this rate Billy and I will be full grown before the two of you hook up and both of us would really like a little baby brother or sister."

"Torie," Chris growled aiming a light swat at the girl.

"Ouch!"

He leveled a glare at his daughter and she sighed. "Fine, I'll mind my own business."

He gave a nod. "I'm gonna go check in on the guys at the jail. You stay out of trouble and I'll see you at Mary's for lunch."

"I love you, Papa," she answered quietly.

Chris turned back and leaning forward placed a kiss on Torie's forehead, noticing that her green eyes no longer held the edge of perpetual anger that they had when she arrived. Little did he know that his own eyes had softened ever so slightly as well since the Marshall had delivered Torie to Four Corners so many weeks ago.

"I love you too, angel."

THE END


End file.
